


Blame It On The Bleach - The Good, The Bad, and The Hollows

by Shizuuchann



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, Bleach Imagines, Bleach Scenarios, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuuchann/pseuds/Shizuuchann
Summary: This is an archive of all the headcanons and scenarios I've posted on tumblr @blameitonthebleach. There's a fair mix of SFW and NSFW, fluff, and general  headcanons.





	1. Shunsui Kyoraku

**Author's Note:**

> Due to tumblr's new no-NSFW policy, I will be dual-posting my responses here as well as on tumblr. Anything NSFW will go here, while SFW and general headcanons, etc. will be posted to both accounts.
> 
> I will be separating scenarios into one chapter each, while headcanons will be organized in five to ten headcanons in a chapter. There will always be a description and/or a list of headcanons at the top. Scenario chapters will be named after the character whose scenario it is.
> 
> **Additionally: just as on my tumblr blog, unless otherwise stated in the ask, for simplicity's sake, it is assumed all S/Os are female. I have absolutely no problem writing anything else--just ask!--but the way I write is simplest when treated this way. Thank you.

_Hello, everyone, it’s nice to meet you! Thank you for taking the time to check out my new Bleach imagine blog, and for reading this post, it honestly means a lot. I’ll do my best to live up to the blog that finally gave me the push I needed to create this blog,[@sexintheseireitei](https://tmblr.co/msR9-izWIxR4Xmkwc0F3l7g), whose writing is simply beyond beautiful, and I just really love it, okay? So for now, while I await your asks, here’s some completely self-indulgent Shunsui Kyoraku fluff. Probably SFW, pampering of my favorite, over-worked Head Captain…_

* * *

 

You’d seen it. Day after day, as the duties of being the head captain of the Gotei 13 piled up, it left your flamboyant, happy-go-lucky husband feeling drained, and maybe even a little grumpy. And Shunsui tried to hide it, ever mindful of not putting any burden on his flower, as always. He didn’t want you worrying about him when you had enough on your plate as it was, with your own paperwork to fill out and transport about the Seireitei. He came home every night just the same, trying and failing to hide how spent he was by wrapping you up in his arms and pressing your face into his chest. The same sweet, chaste kiss was planted on the top of your head as he buried his nose in your hair, a sigh escaping his lungs in a huff. You two would then cuddle before he was dead to the world.

It was you who had to initiate a deeper, headier kiss between you. You had no problem with this, of course, but that didn’t mean you weren’t concerned. Shunsui was usually so jovial with his affections it was borderline embarrassing.

When finally you couldn’t take it anymore, you laid a trap in your shared dwelling. You’d gotten permission from your captain to leave early that day (on the condition that you work double the next day, but it was worth it if you could somehow get Shunsui to relax), and had set up the house perfectly for the occasion. The lights were dimmed, with candles setting a quiet, tranquil mood with the smell of cherry blossoms. You had a bath prepared with rose petals, and some choice sake you’d been saving, ironically, for a situation such as this. You yourself were dressed loosely in your sleep robes, your hair tumbling down your shoulders elegantly, and you were ready.

Picking at your fingernails, you waited. Jushiro–a co-conspirator to ensure his friend was well rested–assured you that he would usher Shunsui out of his office promptly at quitting time, leaving no room for arguments, or the possibility that he wouldn’t get home until late. When the sliding of the front door echoed through your home, you jumped. The nerves you’d been squashing down all day had your stomach leaping into your throat, and you stood.

“Yare, yare…” Shunsui sighed as he kicked off his shoes. The distinct shuffle of his feet as he sauntered through the doorway gave you butterflies, because it meant that he was home, and all yours. Tiptoeing your way to meet him, you rounded the corner to the entryway, hands outstretched to cup his face with a genial smile. 

“Welcome home, love,” you whispered between your lips. 

You nuzzled your noses together, shivering when his hands wrapped themselves firmly around your waist to pull you closer, and his lips descended on yours. You hummed into his mouth, standing on your toes to get a better angle, and gently removed the hat from his head. You spent a few moments enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in each other before breaking the kiss. His grey eyes finally shown with a hint of their usual mirth as he smiled down at you.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise,” he said with a quick peek around the living room. “Am I being ambushed in my own home?”

“Yep! You’ve been working too hard recently, so I thought a nice, relaxing night was in order.”

Shunsui chuckled, but was happy. Welcome home kisses and small make-out sessions were quite common between the two of you, but it wasn’t every day you planned an entire night by yourself. He must not have been as discreet about his recent exhaustion as he thought he was. He didn’t put up a fuss when you slid your hands under his signature kimono, leaving it to fall off his shoulders as you placed it to the side, followed by his captain’s haori.

“Come take a bath with me…” you murmured in his ear. Grabbing his large, sword-calloused hand, you led the rather docile Shunsui Kyoraku to the bathroom.

His face was priceless when you proposed the activity, eyes widening before clouding over with something akin to lust. His free hand fell back to your waist as you guided him back the hall, squeezing in a way that conveyed the beast you had awakened. The bathroom was warm and moist with the heat of the bath, making the hair on the back of your neck prickle in anticipation. Turning to face him, you deftly undid the tie of his shihakusho, letting it fall open to completely reveal the coarse hair on his chest.

“Now, now,” he whispered, grasping your chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, “it’s not fair if you’re having all the fun, is it?”

You scoffed. “Considering  _I’m_  the one ambushing  _you_ , I’d say it’s completely fair. However…” Taking his hands, you maneuvered them to the tie of your own robe, tugging at your bottom lip with your teeth. “Audience participation is encouraged if it helps them unwind.”

The way he clenched his jaw and buried his face in the crook of your neck made you giggle, especially since his stubble had gone many days without a trim, leaving it to tickle you as he mouthed up the side of your neck. Your robes joined his on the floor in seconds, and he pawed at your smooth skin reverently, still nipping at your neck and shoulder. Standing stark naked in the bathroom, you had to fight to get Shunsui’s attention enough to get him in the bath. Once he was immersed in the water, a long, deep sigh ricocheting off the walls, you got in behind him, perching the the edge of the tub. He eyed you curiously, opening his mouth to voice his thoughts only to find your finger placed on his lips.

“Hush,” you ordered. “Don’t speak, and let me work my magic.”

“Magic, eh?” he questioned with a chuckle, earning a light smack on his shoulder.

“Yes,  _magic_. And I said don’t speak.”

Raising his hands in surrender, he faced forward again. You, however, slathered your hands in oil, and set to giving your husband the best goddamn massage he’d ever seen. One of your many talents, or so you’d been told by the friends who often begged for one. Shunsui’s shoulders tensed for a fraction of a second, before he relaxed at your touch, and let out a throaty groan. He let his head roll forward, giving you easier access to his neck, and you gladly worked your fingers deep into the muscles, loosening what felt like decades worth of knots and tension. 

Leaning forward, you brushed your lips over the shell of his ear, staying just long enough to hear his sharp intake of breath, then engrossed yourself back into the task at hand. Your thumbs worked their way down his back as far as they could before the angle was too awkward to continue, and your hands eventually moved on to simply rubbing his shoulders, working your way around the front to slide your hands down his chest. That was when he grabbed your hands, playing with your fingers dreamily. He kissed the tips of your fingers, then held them against his chest as he spoke.

“___-chan, are you ever gonna join me here in the bath?” he rasped, rubbing your arms. 

“If that’s what the audience wants…”

In lieu of a cogent response, he picked you up by your waist and placed you between his legs, encircling you in his arms. His mouth was on you immediately–the back of your neck, your shoulders, behind you ears–eliciting a pitched gasp and your hand threading through his wavy locks as you tilted your head to the side. The warmth of the bath combined with his talented lips and tongue left you dizzy.

“You did all this for me,” Shunsui stated.

“I did.”

“I didn’t fool you for a second.”

“You could never fool me, Shu. I know you like the back of my hand.” You peeked at him over your shoulder, meeting smoldering grey irises and an easy grin. “You’ve been working morning to night for the last two weeks, and you’re not nearly as touchy-feely as you usually are. Though I will say your attempt to hide it was admirable, I didn’t notice for the first few days.”

He laughed at that, hugging you closer, and slotting his mouth over yours. You sighed, cupping his face in your hands and gently scratching your fingers through his scruff as your tongues danced together. 

“’Not as touchy-feely’?” he teased between kisses. “I’ll just have to rectify that, won’t I?” When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours and gave you a dopey smile.

“I love you, ___,” he rumbled. “You’re the only one for me.”

You just shook your head, unable to hide your love-struck smile from him. Instead, you snaked your arms around his neck, devouring him once more, and letting the heat of the moment carry you through the night’s passions.

The sake was left for afterwards.


	2. Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to tumblr's new no-NSFW policy, I will be dual-posting my responses here as well as on tumblr. Anything NSFW will go here, while SFW and general headcanons, etc. will be posted to both accounts.
> 
> I will be separating scenarios into one chapter each, while headcanons will be organized in five to ten headcanons in a chapter. There will always be a description and/or a list of headcanons at the top. Scenario chapters will be named after the character whose scenario it is.
> 
> **Additionally: just as on my tumblr blog, unless otherwise stated in the ask, for simplicity's sake, it is assumed all S/Os are female. I have absolutely no problem writing anything else--just ask!--but the way I write is simplest when treated this way. Thank you.

**Anonymous**  asked **:** Well hello there! I would like to request some good ol' Yumichika. I want some fluff where he's pouty because he thinks that you think Ruri'iro Kujaku is more attractive than he is... Thanks in advance! Love your work!

_Hello, “anon” you sneaky shit! This prompt is so funny to me, I almost didn’t even know where to start. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 

“Yumi… Are you still sulking?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest. 

He’d been like this since yesterday, unreasonably upset because you happened to to think his Zanpakuto was quite pretty. After the fiasco with Muramasa concluded, you had simply voiced your opinion on his partner’s appearance (before he’d reverted back to just a blade)–earning Ruri’iro’s gratitude, and a rather nice compliment on your beauty in return–and Yumichika had been grumpy ever since. It wasn’t so bad that he was avoiding you, but there was definitely a chill in the air that could rival Captain Hitsugaya. He refused to make eye contact for long, and the permanent grimace on his face was clue enough that this “argument” needed to be settled. 

“I am not  _sulking_ ,” Yumichika countered, still not looking at you. 

Most everyone in the Seireitei had a collective “day off” to recover, including the two of you. You had wanted to spend the day together, talk, maybe go look at some shops, but with the way your boyfriend was acting…that wasn’t likely. Ikkaku had long since departed the Eleventh Division compound, stating that he “couldn’t take this awkward atmosphere,” and that it was “stifling,” so you sat, staring at Yumichika’s back as he pouted. 

You’d had enough.

“Oh, really?” you challenged, then gestured between you. “What’s this, then? A new way of wooing me? Because being ignored is such a turn-on.” He shot you a glare over his shoulder, pinning you with beautiful purple eyes as he opened his mouth. 

“You think Fuji Kujaku is prettier than me,” he retorted, swiveling his body just so he wasn’t straining his neck to scowl at you. 

You blinked at him in open astonishment, unsure of even where to begin. For starters, you understood that he used the name “Fuji Kujaku” in battle so as not to be ostracized by his squad for his kido-type Zanpakuto, but now he was just being petty. And was that really what he thought? That you were somehow more attracted to his Zanpakuto’s spirit than your own boyfriend? Bullshit.

“What in hell gave you that impression?” you yelled. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It didn’t seem so ridiculous when you were complimenting him right after the battle,” he argued. “’Wow, you’re really beautiful! How do you get your skin to look like that?’ Wasn’t that what you said?”

“Wha–? Yes? I honestly don’t remember exactly what I said, but what’s wrong with that? Why can’t I give compliments where they’re due?”

“You can, but not to that lousy, no good narcissist who thinks that the world revolves around him!” He was fully facing you now, hands clenched in front of him in frustration, mouth twisted into a deep frown with a furrow between his brows.

This was starting to give you a headache. He should know that one’s Zanpakuto was a compliment to their own soul, and that most of what applied to Ruri’iro Kujaku also applied to himself. After all, Zanpakuto were an extension of oneself, and to ignore that fact was futile. Seeing as this was going nowhere fast, you decided that simmering down was your best course of action. With a long sigh, you settled into a seiza position, hands placed neatly on your lap, and looked Yumichika in the eye, chin held high in slight defiance.

“I do  _not_  think Ruri’iro Kujaku is prettier than you,” you stated.

“Then what–”

“Yumi,”–you held up a hand–”first of all, I’m dating  _you_. Not your Zanpakuto, you. Since the first day we met, I’ve always thought you were strikingly gorgeous–to an unreasonable degree, I might add–and sometimes I find it hard to believe that you give me the time of day.”

Yumichika settled back down, only just, but at least his hands were down at his sides again. His gaze was contemplative, questioning, like he wasn’t quite sure whether or not to believe you, but he didn’t interrupt and let you say your piece.

“Second, your Zanpakuto is a part of you, even if it pains you so. Sorry, but your personalities are incredibly similar. It’s a fact that when people are too similar, they tend to butt heads, but such is the bond of a shinigami and their sword. Therefore, of course I’m going to think he’s attractive. He’s a part of your soul, a soul I love very dearly.”

With that off your chest, you were finding that the wind in your sails was dying down, and your initial zeal had dissipated. There was silence following your confession, the buzz of cicadas the only thing to fill the void, and you averted your gaze, cheeks burning ever so slightly. Blunt confessions of love weren’t really your thing, but you were sure he wouldn’t understand unless you spelled it out for him. He was simultaneously fiercely observant and oblivious, a rather odd combination. Perhaps “stubborn” was a better word.

Peeking up through your lashes to gauge his reaction, you were met with the same steely glare as before, but there was something there that puzzled you. Before you could decipher what it was, he closed his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, flipping his hair in an unconscious gesture.

“Why do you always have to be right?” he quipped, piercing you with those eyes again. They always left you unable to move, one of the few things in this world that really got your heart racing. It didn’t seem like he was completely appeased, but the smirk on his beautiful features promised of reconciliation. 

Quick as a whip, Yumichika had your wrist in an iron grip–proving once again that looks could be deceiving–and was hauling you into his lap. With a yelp, you braced your hands against his chest, eyes wide. Your chin grasped gently between his fingers, he grinned at you with sultry eyes, running a thumb over your pretty pink lips.

“This Zanpakuto of mine and I can agree on one thing, at least,” he purred. Too stunned to do much of anything besides stare, you gulped.

“W-What’s that?” Oh, how the situation had changed.

“After meeting you face to face,” he continued, “we both agree that, regardless of what  _you_  think, you’re stunning in your own right.” You could feel your eyelids getting heavier, lidded as your chest filled with warmth.

“…Really?”

“Really. Your character is just as dazzling as your outward appearance, and something I admire. So…” Indulging you for just a moment, he placed a kiss on your waiting lips, grinning all the while, and chuckling when you followed after him when he pulled away. “…How are you going to prove to me that I’m your number one?”

“You’re so unfair…” you mumbled, clutching the fabric of his shihakusho tighter in your delicate hands. “I already told you my feelings, why do you have to be a jerk?”

He thread his fingers through your hair, scrunching his fingers through it as his eyes twinkled with mischief. “You bring out the best in me,” he teased.

“More like worst,” you scoffed, but cupped his face to bring him closer. 

Closing your eyes, you reveled in the feeling of his soft lips on yours, savored the taste of his mouth as your kiss deepened. Promises of reparations flowed between you as you shivered at his caresses. You were so close to pushing him down, intending to make good on his wishes of “proving” he was your number one, when he suddenly stopped. Confused, you pulled back to look at him, noting the look of disgust and annoyance that distorted his face.

“What’s that look for?” you asked, mentally panicking that you’d done something wrong.

“That damn Fuji Kujaku’s trying to pick a fight,” he growled. “I suppose our connection is stronger since being manifested, but he just won’t shut up. How irritating.”

You couldn’t help it, and snorted, devolving into a fit of giggles at the thought of Ruri’iro Kujaku making offhand comments inside Yumichika’s head. Yumichika wasn’t nearly as amused, and scowled at you as you laughed, remarking that he didn’t think it was funny at all, and that it was actually a nuisance. This only made you laugh harder, and your love-proving was put on hold until later that evening.


	3. Headcanons #1

**Collection:**

-Sick, overworked Toshiro Hitsugaya  
-Ulquiorra Cifer learning about love  
-Shinji Hirako SFW and NSFW relationship headcanons  
-Toshiro Hitsugaya friendship and relationship headcanons  
-Kisuke Urahara SFW/NSFW headcanons

* * *

 

**Starrkwhitecoyotes** asked: Welcome welcome!! Might i request some headcanons of Hitsugaya-taicho with a cold/fever and his s/o trying to get him away from doing paperwork? Loved your Shunsui scenario and the blog is wonderful! I wish you the absolute best out there! :)

_Honestly, yes. Yes you fucking can, because I think this is adorable. Thank you so much, also! I’ll do my best!_ _~~(I also really love your blog, lol. My favorite Espada deserves the world and more…)~~ _

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

–Let’s be honest, this guy a literal workaholic. It would take more than a little cold to get him to even  _consider_  taking the day off work, and even then he’d be thinking about it all day to the point where he wouldn’t get much rest. He would pretend there was nothing wrong, ignoring your obvious concern, and shooing Rangiku along when she inevitably chastises him for not taking care of himself.

–To get him away from his work would take a lot of persuading on your part. Not only is he serious about getting shit done, but he’s stubborn. He wouldn’t want to admit that he was in a weakened state, but you’re not stupid. He knows you’re not stupid, and this would fluster him because you’re trying to dote on him and make him relax.

–However, logically he knows that he should probably take it easy, so while it would take a while for you to break down his pride, a little pleading from you about how you’re worried because his usually pale countenance is feverish, and his eyes are a little glossy would bring him around. Especially when his body starts to feel heavy.

– _“Really, you’re not stupid, Shiro. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow, you need to rest!”_

_–“Yes, yes, alright. At least allow me to finish this document before you haul me off to god knows where.”_

–It would be one of the few times he wouldn’t get moody at you bossing him around. You’d really have to make Rangiku promise not to tease him when he came back, too, because I think he would just die internally if she mentioned how cute it was that you took care of him. 

–When you’ve successfully quarantined him to his barracks, honestly he won’t have the will the even really fight you. He’ll just let you treat him–a cold rag on his forehead, switched out regularly to try and keep him at his usual icy temperature, making him something light to eat to keep his strength up. He’ll draw the line at you feeding him, however, stuttering with pink cheeks (that have nothing to do with the fever).

_–“T-That’s not necessary! I can feed myself.”_

_–“…But thank you…for the food.”_

–Also, in a sort of fever-induced haze, he would easily tell you that he likes the feeling of your hands on him. That your presence is soothing, and your hands feel good, cool, on his skin.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Ulquiorra learning to love, like some sad robot who has never experienced feelings. Please make it happen. I love you.

_Aaah, jeez. I love this stoic Arrancar so much, and he’s so problematic…_

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

–In the beginning, Ulquiorra has absolutely no concept of emotions. None. After all, he represents emptiness, ergo, he feels nothing. Since he’s likely kidnapped you, he won’t register how you’re feeling on too deep of a level, but he’s not ignorant. He knows the base emotions of your kind–fear, loneliness, anger, etc. He would assume this is what you’re feeling, and not give a single shit.

–After spending enough time with you, however, he would unknowingly adapt to what it was like to be with you. He would ask you what you were feeling, wonder what the expression on your face meant, and why. It would take everything he had to try and understand human emotions, and while he would leave you alone while he completed his duties, but his mind would always wander back to you.

–This confuses him, because why should you matter enough to him that your mere presence sends a shock through his system? Why does being around you throw his mind into turmoil? He still doesn’t know what it means to have a heart, not in the symbolic way, at least. He knows he has one, and that you have one, and that should yours stop, you would die. 

–But why does this make him so unhappy?

–He only realizes that that emotion is sorrow when you have to try and explain it to him when he asks. He’s emotionally constipated to an obnoxious degree, and can’t fathom why he’s trying so hard to understand your thoughts and feelings. But when someone within Hueco Mundo threatens you (someone annoying like Nnoitora), and he comes to your aid with a blank mind, nothing but the thought of saving you running through his head, he thinks that he might be broken.

– _“I can’t understand. What is this I’m feeling?”_

–I honestly think he would do some research into it, and the only conclusion he could come to would be “love.” He would try and brush it off, because that’s absurd. He has no concept of emotions, doesn’t want to, but…

–While he’s trying to sort himself out, he would protect you a little more zealously than before. No one touches you, no one talks to you, no one breathes in your general direction. He says this all under the guise that you don’t need to know what’s going on within Las Noches, you’re a captive and nothing more…but he can’t entirely convince himself of that.

–When he finally gives in, it’s almost like a resignation. He doesn’t embrace it, but he acknowledges that you’re important, and that he wouldn’t ever quite recover from losing you.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Hi!! :3 Could i have some nsfw and fluffy relationship headcanons for Shinji??  
**Anonymous** asked: I spent the entire Toshiro headcanon post thinking about Elsa claiming she wasn’t sick in Frozen Fever. It’d be the same, I swear. Anyway, I adore your blog so far! <3 May I request headcanons of Shinji post… well, everything I guess? Captain Shinji? XD

_You guys are too amazing! I just really love you all, okay? We’ve all just barely met, and I love you guys._

**Shinji Hirako**

**SFW**

–Diving right in, assuming you’re dating, he would be extremely perceptive when it came to you. If you were feeling under the weather, upset or frustrated, irritable or goofy, he would be able to tell. His perceptiveness isn’t just relegated to battle, you know. Therefore, he’s a master at comforting you should the situation call for it, and he can compliment your goofiness and quirks with his own. Best pick-me-up ever.

–Everyone knows Shinji loves jazz. Everyone. It’s impossible to not know that Shinj loves jazz, because he’ll tell you. Even when you didn’t ask. When no one’s around, and if you’re sneaky enough to give him a false sense of security, he’ll play one of his records, and dance around his office. Not obnoxiously, but a little toe-tapping or finger-snapping when he goes to pick up a book, or gather some more paper to continue his reports. Bonus: if you burst through the door in the middle of his choreography, he’ll stop immediately, and deny everything.

_–“Were you just dancing?”_

_–“Nope, don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, doll.”_

_–“But I saw–”_

_–“You saw wrong.”_

–He really loves to hold your hand. It almost embarrasses him how much he enjoys it, but if you’re walking together, expect your hand to be held captive until you reach your destination. It gives him some kind of anchorage to really drive home that he’s back in the Soul Society with you at his side. It helps if you also like holding hands, because if anyone gives him hell for it, he can just say that you like it–even though everyone knows you both do. It’s pretty obvious from the looks on your faces.

**NSFW**

–His favorite position is you on top, riding him and using him as nothing more than a tool to get your rocks off. He loves to run his hands up and down your sides, squeezing your hips encouragingly as you bounce on his cock, his bottom lip bit between his teeth as he chokes on a groan at the sight you make. Even better if you’re feeling like teasing him, and tell him he’s not allowed to touch you. It makes the whole situation that much hotter knowing you’ll definitely withhold his release if he disobeys you.

–Just because he likes to get a little kinky doesn’t mean that there’s no passion. Sometimes, he really just likes to lavish attention on you, and make you the center of his world. There’s nothing but you, and your cute little gasping moans, and your twitching thighs as he ravishes you, and curls his fingers into your tight heat. When your back arches, pulling it completely off of the bed, thrusting your chest into the air, he takes a moment to slide his gaze along every stretch of your pleasure-stricken body. It makes it all worthwhile, and helps build him up so that he can really enjoy sinking deep into you and taking you.

–Back to kinks, he likes being tied up. If you’re feeling adventurous, or like you really want to make him squirm, tie his wrists to the bedpost. Or the headboard. Or behind his back. I mean, it really gets him going, especially if you use the sash of your sleep robes. If you toy with his dick with feather-light touches, glancing swipes of your tongue, or your hot breath on his head, and edge him to the point where you get him begging for you, man are you going to get some choice groans out of him. The fact that he can’t pull at you to get you to sink down on his cock, or thread his fingers through your hair to give it a slight pull because of the restraints sets his blood boiling, and he’ll have a violent orgasm when you finally reward him.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: hello can you have friendship and relationship headcanons for toshiro hitsugaya please ? :)

_Why, I surely can!_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

–As a friend, he’s fairly protective. If his friendship with Momo is anything to go on, he’ll definitely be loyal to the bitter end, and do absolutely everything in his power to keep you safe. That being said, he’s still got a cool personality, so don’t expect _too_  much fluff.

–That doesn’t mean that he can’t be fluffy, it’s just few and far between. He’s got a sharp tongue, so keep that in mind when you’re expressing your woes. He’ll give you the advice that you need, not necessarily the advice you want to hear.

–Ultimately, his main goal is to make you happy. He’s not big on PDA, but occasional hand-holding would be an easy thing to compromise on. He’s easily embarrassed, but he’ll risk Rangiku’s teasing if that means you’ll smile for him.

–It may come as a surprise, but he’s also pretty possessive. He’s not so obvious about it, but it shows when you get just a little too close to the other male shinigami. He knows Shuhei or Izuru, for example, would never do anything untoward, but that doesn’t keep him from worrying, and not-so casually calling you over to his side when he gets nervous.

–You will  _definitely_  have to be the one to suggest getting into anything dirty or sexual. His fatal flaw is that he has too much pride, and this limits him drastically on what he’s willing to initiate or tolerate in any given situation.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: May we please get some Urahara NSFW/SFW head canons? Thank you <3

_Unf, I’ve been dying to answer this ask! Kisuke, yet another member of my Bleach harem~!_

**Kisuke Urahara**

**SFW**

–Weirdly enough, he’s a big cuddler. What he loves more than anything in this world is having you sit in his lap while he’s working on something, and you’re reading a book, or sketching, or what have you. Hell, he could just be sitting, enjoying the sweltering heat of the summer, but you sitting snugly in his lap with his arms around you, and his chin resting on your head makes him content.

–He will absolutely pick on you. Whether that’s by not giving you all the information when asking you to take care of something and watching you run around, pulling the string of your robes so they fall open in front of a window, or harmless little scare pranks, expect the unexpected. He likes to hear you squeal, it’s a guilty pleasure.

–If you’re sad or crying, he’ll put his hat on your head, and be your shoulder to cry on. He doesn’t know why he does this, but it makes you happy, and it’s cute to see you wearing something of his.

**NSFW**

–It is his goal in life to have you come begging (or forcing) him for sex. To get you to this state, he’ll pick a day to do nothing but turn you on. Glancing touches to the sensitive nape of your neck, pulling you into a heated kiss that promises to lead to something more, then leaving you flushed and panting to take care of some “shop business,” and enforcing those cuddles he loves so much so he can roam his hands to your nether regions, giving a few teasing rubs just to hear you gasp, to name a few.

–Your moans in bed fuel him like no other. He’ll try everything under the sun to coax those noises out of your pretty little mouth.

–Mark him up. Just do it. Hickeys, bite marks, scratches down his back and shoulders, he loves it all, and he’ll parade that shit around like badges of honor. Not only is it a subtle way of bragging that he has a cute lover, but it means that he did everything right. It’s a bit of an ego boost. Bonus points if those bite and kiss marks are on his inner thighs and close to his cock, because he’ll be thinking about them all day.


	4. Jushiro Ukitake

**ohlawdhecomin** asked: Hiiii! Good luck on your blog! May I request a sfw scenario about Jushiro finding out that it was his s/o that was once his secret admirer and left him love letters? And they're super embarrassed about it because they're not seen as the lovey-dovey type?

_Gaah, Jushiro, my love! What a wholesome ask, of course I can do that! He’s second only to Shunsui in my eyes, but it’s a close second. Oh, this was so cute. I could feel myself melting into a puddle when I was done! Thank you for the well wishes! I really hope you like it!_

* * *

 

It had taken months of careful planning–of placing notes where Captain Ukitake would find them, of roping his lieutenant into helping you hide them, and telling you when he would be out on an errand. Each time you left a letter, it was usually accompanied by a delicate lily of some kind (it varied in color, depending on the content of the letter), and was tied with a ribbon of your favorite color. Perhaps that was what gave you away…

In the end, the letters, and flowers, and general sneakiness weren’t necessary. Nearly caught in the act of leaving yet another love note on the captain’s desk, he’d arrived just after you’d entered his office. Startled–that damn old man and his talent for hiding his spirit energy–you hid the note in the sleeve of your shihakusho as you spun around, flashing him a sheepish smile. You had apologized, stating that you thought he was inside, but realized a little too late that that wasn’t the case. Being the huge sweetheart that was he, he waved it off like no big deal, pinning you with that gorgeous warm smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners with genuine tenderness, and your heart melted into a puddle of goo.

He was just too much, all smiles and kindness, a contrast to your slightly rougher exterior. Hell, the love letters weren’t even really your thing, but the thought of being upfront and blunt about your feelings made you so nervous you thought you would pass out. But looking into Jushiro’s beautiful green eyes, so forgiving and trusting in that moment, you couldn’t keep your feelings bottled up any longer, and they came out in a rush that you weren’t initially sure was decipherable.

“I-I-I like you!” you stuttered out. “Wou–Would you consider having lunch with me?” Color flooded your cheeks instantly, burning, and you couldn’t keep your eyes on him anymore. Your gaze shifted to the floor as you willed it to open up and swallow you whole–it would likely be less nerve-wracking than your current situation.

You could practically feel Jushiro’s eyes boring into your soul, and the gentle shuffle of his feet was much too loud in your red-tipped ears as he stepped toward you. Soft, caring fingers found themselves under you chin, gingerly easing you up. You resisted.

“___,” Jushiro said gently, “would you look at me? Please?”

Eventually you did, after much coaxing, and he happily agreed to your offer. You’d been happy as clams ever since, lunch becoming a near daily commitment, something you both looked forward to. While you remained virtually unchanged, Jushiro was all sweet words, gentle, loving caresses, and smiles when he was with you. Of course you were happy as well, even though you weren’t as verbally affectionate as he was. Your actions spoke for your feelings more than your words, and that was just fine with you both. He appreciated that you doted on him in your own subtle ways. Everything was going great…until today.

When you arrived at the Thirteenth Division barracks, Rukia greeted you as per usual, giving you a knowing wink that you ignored. There was absolutely nothing that could dampen your mood when you were on your way to see Jushiro. You had your lunch in your hands, thinking about how hungry you were as you slid the door to his office open–

To reveal him reading an extremely familiar looking piece of stationary, a ribbon dangling from where his hand gripped the letter. Your eyes widened, already knowing that he had figured it out.. Jushiro was a smart man. Your face flushed red, all the way to the tips of your ears and down your chest, as he turned to you with a knowing smile. You wondered exactly where that thing had popped up from, but couldn’t find an answer.

“Darling, were these from you?” he asked, holding your letter a little higher. Damn that thing! You should have trashed when you got the chance, but you had given so much thought and care into the thing that it would’ve been a waste, even if Jushiro never read it.

Well, now that he had, and he knew your secret, there was no turning back. That didn’t make you any less embarrassed, however. You gulped, but couldn’t form any words, and your mouth opened and closed with a snap. Jushiro looked over the moon.

“’I have a feeling that I can comprehend, In my deepest thoughts you’re more than just a friend… … I’ll love you tomorrow, I’ll love you today. I’ll love you forever, And forever always.’ Did you write this for me?” Oh, damn. When he looked at you like that, like you were the most precious thing to exist in this world, you couldn’t deny it.

But you would try.

“N-No! That’s not–! It was–! U-Um…”

“Those letters were all from you?” he pressed, still giving you that disarming smile. He eased his way closer to you, careful not to startle you because he knew how you were. Oh, and did he love the look on your face. It was so cute, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Your eyes wide, cheeks a rather impressive shade of pink, lips pursed trying to find your words; it made his heart sing. For your part, you couldn’t look him in the eye, and instead stared at his chest, trying to calm your racing heartbeat. 

“I truly enjoyed those letters,” Jushiro murmured. “Every time I found a new one, it would brighten my day. I even kept the flowers until they wilted, because they were special to me.”

Slowly, you brought your gaze back up to his face, and you could have died. His expression was so tender, so full of love that your breath hitched in your throat, and if it were possible your face flushed even darker.

“You’re embarrassed,” Jushiro chuckled. In the next moment, your face was in his hands, and he was giving you softest kiss you thought you’d ever had. “I really should have noticed sooner. The letters stopped coming the day you asked me to lunch, and this ribbon–” he held it up “–it’s your favorite color.”

“W-Well, I–” You looked down again, but Jushiro wouldn’t let you stay that way. He pulled your face back up, nuzzling your noses together, coercing you into answering. “I never intended for you to find out…”

Jushiro blinked. “Why not?”

“Because… It’s embarrassing… It’s not really my thing, you know…”

“But you do feel that way?” He raised an eyebrow. Even though you knew he was teasing, you still panicked.

“Of course I do!” you assured him. Then, quieter, “I wouldn’t have written you those letters if I didn’t…”

You refused to make eye contact while Jushiro pondered you, and you were suddenly wrapped up in another toe-curling kiss that made your knees turn to jelly.

“’Your words touch my heart, Whispers of truth reflections, With fingers of love.’”

You wet your lips with your tongue, gazing up at him, then let out a small laugh. “How long have you been working on that one?”

“Hm… From about when I found your last letter.” He smiled, and wrapped you up in his tight embrace. “By that point, I knew enough that it came to me quite easily.”

“Heh, you’re much better at poetry than I am, then. That poem took me weeks…” Hiding your face in his broad chest, you breathed in his scent as you circled your arms around his torso.

“I love you, ___,” he whispered in your ear. 

There was just no end to the cavity-inducing sweetness that was Jushiro Ukitake, and it wasn’t good for your heart, either. That man learned a new way to make you swoon with every passing day.

“I love you, too,” you replied without looking up, holding him a little tighter when he tried to see your face.

“Are you ever going to come out of hiding, my love?” he inquired, gently teasing again.

You shook you head.

“I see…”

Seeing as how you were already dying, he didn’t see the harm in picking you up and walking your lunch date out to the gardens. There, you sat under the tree that overlooked the koi pond, perched in his lap with your face buried in his neck, until your heart was calm enough to handle peering up at his handsome face. The surprisingly sneaky Jushiro stole a kiss from your pouted lips, making the color return to your cheeks once again.

He was going to be the death of you, and you were entirely okay with that.

______________________________________________________________

_Credit where credit is due, the poems are not mine. ~~I’m terrible at poetry.~~ The first one is titled “My True Love” by Hailey L. Sturgill. I took only the first and last verses of her poem. The second, the haiku, has no title, and is by someone from twitter with the handle @purelovenergy. Thank you!_

 


	5. Headcanons #2

**Collection:**

-Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Kisuke FWB scenarios  
-Shizu-chan’s personal favorite: Shunsui Kyoraku  
-Unohana and Kenpachi having feelings for the same person  
-Captains and Ichigo comforting waitress S/O  
-Kugo Ginjo fluffy headcanons w/ fem S/O  
-SFW/NSFW Ikkaku headcanons

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: For Grimm, Kenpachi, Kisuke HCs: entering in a friends with benefits relationship and gaining feels for the other person. How would they try to turn it into an actual relationship when one of the rules was not to fall in love?

_Oooh, this was fun! It got so long, ohmygod… I’ll be doing this for a fem s/o, also._

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

–First of all, the arrangement of friends with benefits is Grimmjow’s ideal. Why? Because he gets to satisfy his own needs with someone who ain’t too bad on the eyes, and it’s a guaranteed fuck. What he didn’t anticipate, however, was how completely possessive he got over you. Your relationship was supposed to be casual, and yet he can’t help but threaten, and likely maim, any other man/woman who vies for your affection.

–He make it a point to tell anyone who may even  _possibly_  cross paths with you to mind their own damn business. Nnoitora? Szayelaporro? Better keep their creepy smiles, and that spoon-shaped collar of his about ten miles in the opposite direction of you. He doesn’t want their sloppy seconds (no offence). *Note: this is all a farce because he doesn’t want to admit he feels something other than lust.

–He’d be more irritable and volatile than usual, and he’d do things like leave bite and kiss marks in more obvious places to try and deter others once he realized that he had to make you his. This would be before he fully admitted to himself that whatever he was feeling for you was more than just a fuck buddy.

–To really seal the deal, during one of your sexcapades, he’d flat out tell you that you belong to him. (And, let’s be honest, because that’s what you really wanted anyway, you’re not really going to complain, are you?) The sex would be pure instinct, mixed with this weird burning passion that he’d never felt before, and he’d fuck you until the sun came up.

–Also, he’d start calling you more by your name instead of just “woman.”

_–“Fuck the rules, you’re mine.”_

_–“I wanna hear you say it. Scream my name, ___.”_

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

–Since fun comes before work for this particular captain, your relationship starts off as a means to kill time, and work off some steam. Since most people tend to be scared of him, he was intrigued by your fearlessness, and impressed by your skills in battle. An attractive woman who can hold her own in a fight, and is a freak in the sheets? Color him stoked.

–Your rendezvous are more impromptu than anything else, though they mostly coincide with his daily afternoon naps. Being able to pass out right after sex just makes his day that much better. It’s also no secret that you’re the Eleventh Division captain’s booty call. You’re extremely vocal, and he’s not shy about admitting it, though he usually shrugs it off rather than boasting when confronted.

–What’s cute is the day he realizes that you’re more to him than just a good time, it’s while he’s plowing you from behind while you’re bent over his desk. You’re crying out his name like a mantra, digging your nails into the polished wood of the desk, screaming  _yesyesyes_  between every shallow breath you take. He realizes that no one gets him going quite like you do, and the thought of you with someone else ticks him off. (It’s also worth noting that Yachiru fancies you, and often asks Kenny why he doesn’t just date you if you make him that happy.)

–Voiding the rules would be done similarly to Grimmjow, in that he’d tell you how it is, though slightly less demanding. There’d be no room for debate, however, and if fucking him was this good, the added benefit of being able to ride his shoulders like Yachiru and have the official title of Kenpachi Zaraki’s Girlfriend™ would be the icing on top of the cake.

– _“Whaddaya say we make this official?”_

_–“You’d be wasted on anyone else.”_

**Kisuke Urahara**

–It was easy enough for Kisuke to agree to your arrangement. After all, he’s in exile, and a man has needs. A beautiful shinigami stationed in Karakura, who shows the same kind of perverted tendencies and interest in him, could make for a fun few months. A new experience all around. Learning someone else’s body is a research project unto itself, and he gets a little extra thrill.

–Kisuke, while a pervert, is more of a gentleman than the previous two, so the development of his feelings, and his subsequent approach to wooing you would have more tact. If only a little. He’d eventually find himself treating you a little more sweetly, while also upping the amount of pranks he plays on you. (Making someone run around with no purpose is one thing, but his pranks are personal.) You’ve become special, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

–I think gradually he’d invite you to do things before you got to doing-the-do, like dinner, or running a quick errand with him. That way he could build a rapport with you, and get a feel for what your personality is really like. Research is important. He’d pay closer attention to how you react in bed; the faces you make, your moans, the blush across your cheeks, and how your breath hitches when he thrusts into you.

–Finally, when he thinks he’s ready to commit to something more serious, he’d cancel all your plans for hanky-panky (sorrynotsorry I used that phrase), trying to really discern whether or not you felt the same way. If you don’t, then it’s a good thing he stopped, that way he can start the process of moving on. Really, it all becomes kind of a joke, because that’s just who he is. When you confront him about why he stopped fucking you, he’d just shrug, take it as a good sign, and confess without any pretenses.

_– “Maybe I broke the rules, but then again, when did I ever really follow them?”_

_– “Doesn’t dating an exile send a thrill through your body? Nothing like a handsome criminal to get your heart racing.”_

 

* * *

 

**Starrkwhitecoyotes** asked: I know I know, you're probably wondering why me, a Coyote Starrk centric blog didn't ask anything like this sooner but .... Who is your fave and why? :)

Boy, oh, boy~ This question is so easy, my soul has ascended to the Soul Society. I am currently dead. Okay, my favorite EVER–and I do mean ever, like of all time, out of anything I’ve ever read, watched, created, etc.–is Shunsui fucking Kyoraku. Let me tell you about this shit.

First of all, let it be known that I have a thing for older guys. There’s just something about them that is so alluring, and I just really love them. They’re mature, and confident without being arrogant, and they have this weathered look to them that really sets my heart racing. Plus, the kind of intellectual, philosophical conversations you could potentially have with them really tickles my peach. To be quite honest, Shunsui is the one who really set that kink in motion for me.

Second, I absolutely adore hairy men. Not overtly hairy, like there’s a line, but some chest hair, hairy arms,  _beards and other facial hair_? Nngghh. It’s just so great to me. Plus, I really love the idea of running my hands through his hair? I feel like it would be so soft and fluffy. So combine all the things that I find aesthetically pleasing (above), and mix it with his intellect, kind heart, playfulness, and sense of duty and loyalty to his friends and comrades, and my heart has melted into a puddle of goo. Here, my panties on a silver platter. You can have them, they’re yours, Shu-kun.

I also feel like he’d be a great lover. Because while he could pull off some more risque stuff, mostly I love the idea that he’s more into the caring, passionate lovemaking. Like, there would be nothing on his mind except you and your needs whenever you were together, and that applies to any situation… Ugh, this is getting out of hand, but yeah. Shunsui is my one true love.

*Side note: That’s probably why Starrk is my favorite Espada, because he and Shunsui are so strikingly similar. xD

**Edit: He’d be the best nap buddy (aside from maybe Starrk), and no one can convince me otherwise.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Can I have HCs on Kenpachi and Unohana having feelings for the same person? :D Good luck on the blog btw! <3 Glad to meet you!

_This was a fun challenge~ Thank you for the ask, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

–So, Kenpachi really respects Unohana. She’s the person he’s been striving to beat for forever, one of the main reasons he gains strength and fights–aside from the fact that he loves the thrill, of course–but that doesn’t mean shit when it comes to you. Really all it means is that he acknowledges her as an opponent on equal footing, and nothing more. The battle for your affections is yet another battle he refuses to lose. Period.

–He’d be more aggressive in his pursuance of you than she would, and while he might try to play the gentleman, it doesn’t work. He thinks a walk would be nice, but when you run out of things to say (because he didn’t think too much on what to converse about), he just gets irritated. It’s a lot harder than he thought.

–If he was sure you had feelings only for him, or at least stronger feelings for him, he’d be more confident. While he generally has confidence in spades, love and romance are strange, uncharted waters. He would also shamelessly try and steal you away from Unohana if you two were talking by grabbing your arm, insisting that you train, or spar, or anything to get to away from his love rival.

**Retsu Unohana**

–Retsu is very similar to Kenpachi in that she likes the slight competition that’s going on between them. He’s a formidable opponent, which brings out the best/worst in her, and she’ll turn up the charm. Like, all the way up. What she lacks in manly physique, she more than makes up for with grace and charisma. Her gentle approach is not something to be taken lightly, and that eerie smile of hers would put Kenpachi in a bind.

–Since they’re both very serious about you, she would take the classic wining-and-dining approach. She’d get you sweets from her favorite confectionery shop,–warning you to eat in moderation, so you don’t get sick–plan little lunch dates, the whole nine yards. A master at conversation, you’d never run out of things to talk about while she was around–which would amuse her because it gets a rise out of Kenpachi.

–She would also play the role of the bigger person. If you wanted to have a “date” with Kenpachi, she would encourage it, and say something like “we can have dinner when you’re finished for the evening,” or invite you over for some tea. She’s a classy lady, and her pursuit of love is no less graceful.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Hello lovely admin!!! I already love your blog and I can't wait to see what else you put out!!! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to request some HCs/reactions! I'd really like to know how the captains and Ichigo would react to their s/o being a waitress and coming home to tell them about all the terrible people they have to deal with. If that's too many characters then please pick your favorites to do instead! Thank you in advance!!! 💙💙💙💙

_Hello, lovely anon! Aaah, you all and your compliments~ You’re making me blush! I’m was so excited to write this one!_

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

–Shu would definitely be an avid listener. He likes to ask about how your day was when you get home anyway, so he’s already there waiting. Hearing how cruddy it was would give him this empathetic smile, and he would put his big hand on top of your head as he listened.  
–He would tell you how proud he was of you for taking all the horrible patrons in stride. He’d say things like  _“That’s my girl,”_  and  _“You did well.”_ And he’d shamelessly let you pout, because it means he gets to hold you~

**Soifon/Sui-Feng**

–Since she believes that struggles build character, she wouldn’t be too concerned with your day. She’d listen, give you some advice, and expect you to move on with your life.  
–If you were really upset about it, I honestly feel like she’d probably loan you one of her prized black cat plushies. They make her feel better, why not you?

**Rojuro “Rose” Otoribashi**

–Always one for theatrics, he’d likely give you a heartwarming speech about perseverance. One that makes you roll your eyes, but ultimately lifts your mood because it’s quite ridiculous.  
–He wouldn’t understand why you’re chuckling, because he was being serious, but in the end you’re happy, so he doesn’t mind. He’ll sling an arm around your shoulders, and give you a kiss on the cheek.

**Retsu Unohana**

–While she  _would_  comfort you, she’d also bring up that everyone has their own burdens to bear, and that all you can do is continue to be yourself. Some people react to stressors poorly, but that shouldn’t put damper on your mood.  
–Also, tea.

**Shinji Hirako**

–If anyone were to blow it out of proportion, at least on a small scale, I have a feeling it would be Shinji. He’d suggest (only half joking) that he hunt them down in that eerily calm way he handles things.   
–This causes you to giggle, and tell him that’s not necessary, so he’ll settle back down.  _“Guess you’ll have to settle for some cuddling, then.”_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

–He would tell you to ignore such worthless people, that their opinion and words are utterly meaningless, as they come from the dregs of society.  
–He would offer to take you on a walk about the gardens, and to sit with some tea by the koi pond to relax while he held your hand.

**Sajin Komamura**

–He’s probably up there with Shunsui on how he’d comfort you. He’s proud that you dealt with them well.  
–Do you know Goro? His dog? Yeah, play with the dog. Dog’s make everything better, he would say.

**Lisa Yadomaru**

–She’s pretty damn robotic about it. She’s listening, honestly, but that rarely changing face of hers sometimes makes you wonder.   
–If you were upset, she’d probably offer to read manga with you. If you’re angry…she’d probably do the same thing. For someone who’s so unaffected by people, she’s not really sure what you want her to do except listen.

**Kensei Muguruma**

–Kensei, in his efforts to cheer you up (or calm you down, again, depending on if you were angry or not), would come off more like a drill sergeant. We all know he isn’t uncaring, however his angry demeanor is nearly impossible to break through. BUT, he’s also a tsundere.  
–Bearing that in mind, when he realizes that what you really want is for him to hear you out, and maybe hug and kiss on you a bit, but complies…with a hilarious red tint to his cheeks.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

–Toshiro would definitely tell you not to dwell on it, but he would listen. While he generally finds complaining irritating, his s/o is special. Seeing you unhappy brings him no pleasure.  
–However, if you mention anything like maybe there was a gross guy hitting on you, the air will drop a few noticeable degrees…

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

–Let’s get one thing straight, does he or does he not tend to solve things with violence? There’s a slim to none chance that if you’re dating Kenpachi, you can’t/don’t fight. For this, we’ll assume you’re pissed off, so it’s time to spar, work off some steam.  
–…But not with necessarily with him (neither of you would enjoy that fight). He’ll acquire some of his willing subordinates, you’ll kick some ass, and you’ll call it a day when you’re wrapped up in his aggressive embrace.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

–I’m sorry, but Mayuri just does not care. He doesn’t give a single shit, and there’s nothing you could say that would convince him otherwise. Unless one of the people who made your day awful were of an interesting background, or had some kind of unknown, strange ability that he could study, what happened is your problem.

**Jushiro Ukitake**

–This little bean, let me tell you, rivals Shunsui with how great he is at consoling you, or calming you down. He will make you tea, and give you sweets, and just generally be there for you.  
–He would also give some similar advice as Unohana, saying that everyone has their own battle to fight, and that it’s no reflection on you. _“Cheer up, my dear.” Also, sweet forehead smooches~_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

–This boy would just pull you into his arms, regardless of your mood, and listen while you bitched. He’s quiet, but shows he’s listening by nodding his head, and he’d tell you not to worry about it.  
–When you’ve calmed down:  _“You feel better? Yeah? Good, let’s get something to eat.”_  Food doesn’t solve everything, but it definitely helps when you’ve had a bad day.

 

* * *

 

**Funnyblackrose** asked: Hi, can I request a fluffy headcanon about kugo ginjo with a female s/o,

_Of course! Enjoy~!_

**Kugo Ginjo**

–First of all, you are his number one priority. While he cares deeply for his comrades, he’s definitely a little over the top when it comes to you. He always wants to make sure you’re safe, that you’re happy, and that you have everything you need. He will spoil you with affections, and sometimes a spontaneous gift.

–He’s not at all ashamed of PDA, and loves to walk by your side with his arm around your shoulders. He eagerly accepts your kisses in public, and enjoys the look of jealously on other men’s faces when he makes eye contact with them. He knows you’re cute, and he flaunts it.

–Ever since you started dating, it’s hard for him to sleep without you. He’s so used to having you snuggled in his arms like a stuffed animal, that when you’re not there he tosses and turns, and wakes more irate than usual the next day. P.S. He really loves being the big spoon.

–He doesn’t ever want to involve you in Xcution business, so he goes to great lengths to keep you in the dark, and by default, away from danger. He would never get over it if something were to happen to you because of him.

–If you two ever bathe together, he absolutely loves it if you wash his hair. It just feels so nice to have your nails massaging his scalp, and it gets him all sleepy. (He tried to return the favor once, but…let’s just say it didn’t end well, and he never tried again.)

 

* * *

**Anonymous** asked: nsfw/sfw hcs for ikkaku ❤️❤️ i love this blog ur doing great! 😋

_Many thanks, my dear~ And finally, an Ikkaku ask! I honestly love this asshole, and he doesn’t get nearly enough love, in my opinion._

**Ikkaku Madarame**

**SFW**

–This man will be your best friend, alright? He lives for casual relationships wherein, yes, you are dating, but he can be himself around you. You don’t act too prissy, or uptight, and you can coexist in goofy, relaxed bliss.

–He loves to show you off. It’s no secret that you’re dating, and he’s proud to call you his girl, “ _my girl._ ” He’ll have one arm wrapped around your shoulders holding Hozukimaru over his while you two walk around the Seireitei. (Everyone else just wonders how you put up with him…)

–If you can hold your liquor, and enjoy good food, honestly, you couldn’t have found a better man. His favorite thing to do with you–that isn’t sparring–is to sit, and talk, and enjoy some prime sake. 

–If there was ever another man dumb enough to make a move on you, consider him a dead man. Ikkaku isn’t jealous so much as he’s territorial, and they’ve encroached onto his territory. He’ll be damned if they walk away without a scratch, and he’ll leave the fight with you on his arm just to spite them.

**NSFW**

–If you’re a fighter, there’s just something about fighting with you that turns him on like nothing else. Sure you can get him going  _without_  a sparring match, but the lust that arises when you’re both covered in blood, staring each other down across locked blades, makes him want nothing more than to take you right there on the training grounds and make you scream his name. He would make the best lay ever.

–He’s a pretty dominant guy, so most positions that have him above you, or taking the lead are his favorite. He really enjoys pinning your arms above your head, making you unable to escape his ferocious pounding. But sometimes, especially after a fight, you pushing him down and riding his cock, desperately panting his name is what he really wants. 

–Don’t expect him to leave you alone to take a bath/shower. If you’re sharing a room, he will join, and he will not be chaste about it. Watching water and soap roll down your naked body behind the steam gets him so achingly hard, there’s no way you’ll be able to call him off, but he makes sure you’re well taken care of first.

–If you sink your teeth or fingernails into him at any point, he will let out a glorious moan, and shoot you a terrifying feral grin. The fucking you get afterwards will leave you sore for the next few days. Bonus: He’ll be your best fucking friend once you’re both spent, too. He’s actually surprisingly good at aftercare.

 


	6. Shuhei Hisagi

**Anonymous** asked: I love love love both of your posts so far!!! If it's not too much trouble I'd really like to request an nsfw scenario with Hisagi uwu Maybe something real romantic with some fluffy aftercare? I'm so bad with coming up with ideas aaaaaa If it's not good enough then don't even worry about it ^^" Thank you in advance though!!!

_Oooh, Shuhei. How I love thee… This was so great to write, wow. Super NSFW, like oh my god. Please enjoy, dear anon!_

* * *

 

It had been a solid month since you and your boyfriend had the same day off, and it was really starting to get to you both. You rarely saw each other for more than a few moments during the day, considering you were both busy lieutenants with many important things to do, and by the time you both made it home, one was asleep, or you were both conked out in minutes. The exhaustion weighed heavily on both of you, as did the withdrawal from each other, so when you discovered that you finally had the same day–or rather,  _night_ –off, you were all over it.

You finished your duties, Captain Yadomaru having mercy on your pitiful love life and letting you off early, and headed home to wait for Shuhei to wrap up whatever he had to do with the  _Seireitei Communication_. From what he said, even his captain felt bad about the recent surge of work, Hollow related or otherwise, and ordered him to take the night off. Absolutely no overtime. (Kensei claimed that it was because he didn’t need an exhausted lieutenant screwing things up, but that was neither here nor there.)

When you finally got home, a little sweaty and a lot tired, you heard the unmistakable sound of Shuhei picking at the strings of his guitar. Evidently he got off much earlier than you thought. He’d gotten much better at playing after those lessons from Chad, and the frequent practicing didn’t hurt, either. There was even some semblance of a rhythm going on, and your chest was instantly warm with affection. He hadn’t heard you come in, so you stood in the threshold to the living area behind the couch, watching and listening to him pluck the strings.

Honestly, he looked damn sexy with that thing in his lap. Rippling muscles, broad shoulders, his serious, confident profile concentrated on his instrument, everything about him washed away your fatigue. Crossing your arms, leaning against the wall, you listened for a few more moments before slinking behind the couch, and sliding your hands down over his chest from behind.

“I’m home,” you whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on the shell of his ear, moving on to his cheek in the next moment.

The blush on his face was a glorious pink, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. There was the distinct inhalation of breath at the sensation of your lips, and you grinned. When he had calmed down a bit, he flashed you that smolder that always made you melt. Reaching behind your head, he brought your lips down for a better, deeper kiss. Sighing into his mouth, you leaned farther over the couch, opening your mouth eagerly to let him in. It had been so long since you last kissed like this, with his tongue swirling tantalizing circles around your own, that you felt goosebumps rise on your skin, a thrill shooting through you.

When he finally pulled back, you were both out of breath, lust and longing reflecting in both of your eyes as you panted. In an instant, his guitar was placed haphazardly against the side of the couch, and he was pulling you over the back of it into his waiting lap.

“Welcome home,” he rasped out. That husky, choked voice of his always did terrible things to your self-control, and you couldn’t stop yourself from stealing another kiss. “Should we take this to the bedroom, sweetheart?” he asked between kisses, but didn’t give the time to answer.

He had you in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripped tightly under your thighs as he walked you back to your bedroom, kissing all the way. You may have bumped into the wall a few times in your haste, but there wasn’t much to think about except  _Shuhei, Shuhei, Shuhei…_  While you adored his shy, awkwardness, the confidence and decisiveness he showed once he got into the swing of things left you breathless, and this time was no exception. The fact that you hadn’t been intimate in quite some time only fueled the fire between you. Your back hit the cool sheets of the bed, and you wheezed a little, making Shuhei grin. 

“You’re already gasping?” he teased. His lips on your neck elicited another startled gasp, and a soft moan. His kiss, all tongue, and teeth, and hot breath, went straight to your groin, a wetness pulling there as his mouth moved down your neck to your chest.

Impatient as you were, your hands worked on the tie of his shihakusho as his did the same, cool air hitting your exposed chest, your nipples peaking. He was on them in seconds, halting your progress with his robes, wrapping his talented lips around one nipple, while his fingers pinched and pulled at the other. 

“Shu– _ah_!” Your back arched off the bed as his ministrations continued, soft moans escaping your mouth as he sucked. His free hands moved down your torso, trailing between your breasts, down over your naval and under the hem of your hakama to stroke your core, grunting in approval at the wetness he found there.

Clutching desperately at the the front of his shihakusho, you spread your legs, allowing him easier access. His skillful fingers rubbed against your clit agonizingly slow, and your breath hitched in your throat. 

“You’re so beautiful…” he breathed, finally removing your clothes completely.

“No fair,” you complained in response, tugging once again at his robes. “Off.”

Cheeks flushing again, he pulled back for just a second to disrobe, flushing darker as your eyes burned down his toned body. Licking your lips, you ran a hand down his chest, reveling as his eyes hooded as he leaned over you again, bracing himself on his hands. Your own hands were in his hair next, pulling him down to catch his lips, tongues dancing, filling the air with panting breaths and and eager moans. This maybe wasn’t the way you’d planned your evening, but it was still fantastic. 

Taking advantage of your wandering mind, Shuhei eased two fingers back into your heat, and your thoughts disintegrated into a slow whine, head tilting back against the sheets. He wasted no time in claiming the soft flesh of your neck with his teeth, gentle enough that it didn’t hurt, but firm enough that there would be a mark there in the morning. His fingers made up a steady rhythm–one of the few times he always managed to have one–and you could already feel your release building. But it was nowhere near that easy…

Shuhei had a way of building you up slowly, only really letting you have it after you were trembling beneath him, your mind in a hazy fog where you could think of nothing but him. Adding a third finger, curling them up against your sweet spot, you bit your lip on a moan that made his dark, sultry eyes dart back up to see the look of want on you face. He snorted against your chest, biting down gently on the nipple he’d abandoned to shuck his clothing, before laving his tongue over it to soothe the ache. 

Already shaking from the attention he lavished you with, you were disappointed when his fingers stopped, only to have your body twitch when they were replaced with his tongue. In, and out, and around his tongue moved, driving you higher, your voice pitching into the quiet of the bedroom. Wrapping his mouth around your clit, he sucked hard. Your eyes crossed, mouth open on a gasp as you came suddenly and without warning. He held your trembling thighs firmly in his hands, his face still buried in you as he stroked you through your orgasm. Panting, the arms slung over your eyes were moved when he came up to slot his mouth against yours. The dark, edged look in his eyes, paired with the taste of yourself as he claimed your mouth made you dizzy. He slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you against his body, chest hot against yours as the ache started again. You pulled at his hair, and bit his bottom lip between your teeth, earning an hungry grunt.

Feeling emboldened, you hooked one leg around his waist, flipping him onto his back so you could straddle him, a flirty smirk raising the corner of your mouth. He stared at you wide eyed while he processed, but the hands on your waist moments later were a clear go-ahead. Now it was your turn to pamper him. You went straight for his neck, biting a trail over the edge of his jaw, up to his ear where you took the lobe between your teeth.

“D-Damn…” was your response, followed by a shiver. Grinning a Cheshire grin, you moved the trail down the side of his neck, pausing to lick and suck a dark mark onto his skin. It would surely be there for at least a week, and he would get teased and flustered for it, but in the end neither of you really minded the marks, or the attention.

You left a line of hickeys down his chest, having wrapped your tiny hand around his solid cock somewhere along the way, the drag of your hand eased by his freely flowing precum. The deep, strangled groans you worked out of him adding to the wetness between your thighs, and you couldn’t take it anymore. With a whine, you sat up, placing one hand on his sweat-slicked chest, the other reaching behind you to steady his cock as you nudged it against your entrance.

Shuhei squeezed your hips encouragingly, long since ready to plunge into your heat, and you finally,  _finally_  sank down onto him in one fast stroke. As you situated yourself in his lap, grinding your hips down on him as you adjusted around his girth, you let out a shaky breath. He stretched you  _so_  perfectly, so nicely that if you moved top quickly, you might cum, and you didn’t want that. He bucked up into you at your grinding, involuntarily, but still enough to make you whimper.

“W-Wait, wait,” you choked out, balling your hands into fists on his chest, “don’ move yet.”

“S-Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Despite this, he did it again, making your hands shake. He chuckled. “That might have been on purpose.”

“M-Meanie…” Just for funsies, you clamped down around him, lifting yourself painfully slow only to drop yourself an instant later. He wheezed, and you smirked. “That  _was_ on purpose.” Ignoring your shaking thighs, you started a fast pace, rising and falling on his length as your head fell back in bliss. How you missed this closeness when you were busy; the wait was almost worth the sex you had when you finally had time to be alone. 

Shuhei met you thrust for thrust, digging his fingers into your waist and sliding them up to cup your supple breasts in his hot, calloused hands. Nipples trapped against his palms as he squeezed, you dropped a little harder at the sensation. You didn’t bother to muffle your cries of pleasure, letting them loose with abandon to join Shuhei’s grunts. He pinched and pulled at your nipples, face flushed and sexy, making your legs weaker as he watched you pleasure yourself.

When finally you couldn’t lift yourself any longer, you looked down at him, your gaze not quite clear in your lust-induced stupor. “S-Shu…hei. Come on…”

He–thankfully–took over, clenching his jaw as he tried to reign in his control, and flipped you onto your back. He leaned on his elbows over you, adjusting your hips so they were flush with his, and picked up the pace you’d set before. At this angle, he hit your sweet spot perfectly, sliding against your walls that wrung a sob out of you. Every rough drag of his cock had you whimpering, and he moaned in response.

“You look so good under me, ___-chan,” he purred in your ear, punctuating it with a vigorous thrust of his hips. “Let me hear you more?”

How were you supposed to resist that? You dragged your nails down his back, practically shrieking as he pounded into you. It was hard to breath, but damn did it feel amazing, and your mouth opened before you could stop it. “Shuhei–  _More, harder!_  Aah~”

You balled one hand in the sheets above your head, the other was still firmly digging into his shoulder with your nails. He obliged you easily, spreading his knees to lean his weight into his thrusts, bringing you higher and higher. Soon, he too was feeling the effects, but he refused to let go before you. Leaning back up, he gripped your hips, moving the angle just so, ramming his cock fast and hard into your fucked out body, pulling ragged, cracked moans from your throat.

Your climax nearly blinded you. Your back pulled away from the sheets yet again, your voice caught in your throat, and you didn’t breathe for a solid ten seconds. When you finally exhaled, you were wailing. You were only vaguely aware of Shuhei working himself through his own release, thrusting into you a few more times before he swore, cumming inside you. He collapsed back onto his forearms, breathing heavily into the crook of your shoulder, but you were still somewhere in the stratosphere, floating about the clouds. You could feel his hands on you, gently, slowly bringing you back to reality. He eased out of you, the both of you wincing at the over-stimulation.

“Hey, ___,” he said, voice husky. “How are you doing, sweetheart? You come back yet?” As he spoke, he ran a tender hand down your cheek, shifting your disheveled hair behind your ear. When you nodded vaguely, he smiled at you bashfully, then kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

You didn’t have the presence of mind to really question it, and remained in satisfied bliss until his return. Whatever he did while he was gone, it didn’t matter, because the bed dipped under his weight as he crawled back up to you, pulling your limp, flushed body against his chest. He laid your head on his forearm, while the other slung across your hips, fingers tracing light circles across your back and shoulders as he guided your mind back to him. As your breathing slowed, you blinked up at him, eyes finally focusing. You were content, and happy, and completely satisfied, and he knew it.

“How do you feel?” he whispered, placing a finger under your chin to give you a sweet, molten kiss.

“ _Marvelous,_ ” you murmured dreamily. Snuggling farther into his chest, you sighed, comfortable in his loving embrace. “I missed you…”

“I missed you, too,” he replied. Still tracing patterns on your rapidly cooling skin, he continued to give you chaste kisses all over. Your forehead, your nose, the top of your head, and back to your lips. “I love you, ___-chan.”

“I love you more.”

You cuddled all night, dozing in each other’s arms until morning, where you were both late to work. No one said anything, not even your own pervy captain or Shuhei’s volatile one, but everyone knew. Even if they didn’t see the dark purple marks one your neck, or the angry red claw marks on Shuhei’s biceps and chest, the refreshed look on both of your faces gave it away.


	7. Kugo Ginjo

**Anonymous** asked: Okay, I don't usually get such intense feels for Shunsui but your little story had me swooning. So, if it isn't too much trouble, may I ask for something similar to that but with Ginjo Kugo? Your writing is beautiful and you deserve to have your blog grow!

_Of course you can! It’s not quite the same, but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it’s a little short._

* * *

 

After a long day of work, you were exhausted. Your day had started early, which was horrendous, but that meant it also ended early, so it’s wasn’t actually  _too_ bad, you guessed. There was still time until Ginjo was finished with his duties for the day, leaving you a few hours to get settled and release your stress.

It was still daytime when you exited your work, and you shielded your eyes from the sun reflexively. The end of summer had the worst heat, and by the time you reached your home, you were at least twice as drained as you were when you left. It took everything you had just to drag your feet through the threshold, dropping your bag carelessly on the floor in the process. Kicking off your shoes as you walked, you let out a long sigh and collapsed when your knees hit the edge of your bed. There was no better way to recuperate than a nice, long nap.

You thought vaguely about what to do when your boyfriend got home, but when your head hit the pillow, you could barely keep your eyes open. You should have probably changed your clothes, but now you didn’t have the energy. At the very least, you shimmied out of your pants and shucked your bra before flopping back onto the bed, and passing out.

Some hours later, the familiar click of the front door jolted you awake. It was dark outside now, and when you rolled enough to cantilever off the edge of the bed to look at the clock, it read 11:42 PM. Quite late, to be sure, later than Ginjo usually returned, but there wasn’t much time to think about that when your stomach rumbled. What was supposed to be an hour or so nap turned into more of a short night’s sleep at six hours–you had missed dinner. Groaning, you rolled out of bed the rest of the way, feet hitting the hardwood floors with a dull thud, and stumbled sleepily out into the living area.

Ginjo, likely having heard your clumsy ass in the bedroom, turned to look at you with a tired expression. He looked about a dead as you’d been when you got home, and could only manage a tired smile. Rubbing at your eye with one hand, you padded over to him to wrap your arms around his torso. You buried your face in his chest as he returned your embrace, holding the back of your head gently. He only ever showed this exceedingly sweet side of himself to you, and you had a feeling that if anyone from Xcution could see him, he’d never catch a break. 

“How was your day?” you asked groggily, voice still thick with sleep. Your only reply was a string of grumbles as he let you go. 

Wrapping your arms around yourself against the chill of the apartment, you followed Ginjo as he walked to the little table that sat just off the kitchen. He set down a bag of things from the convenience store, then sat himself and gestured to the seat across from him. You did just that, and pulled your legs up so it was more like you were perching than actually sitting, and waited. Some rustling, some scraping, and Ginjo had split the contents of the bag with you. Your stomach rumbled again in appreciation, and you smiled at him cutely as thanks. 

It wasn’t all that fancy, just some rice balls and sandwiches, but midnight snacks were the best when they were casual favorites. You ate in comfortable silence together, but you were still cold. Instead of suffering by yourself, you stood up and dragged your chair beside his, resuming your earlier position with the added benefit of leaning your weight against him while you ate. He didn’t complain, and even leaned against you a little. His profile looked haggard, and he chewed his food mechanically, hardly tasting it. Even when he finished, there was no sign of his usual gusto at having finished a meal, and he kind of just sat and stared at the wall while you stuffed the remainder of your last rice ball in your mouth. 

Still chewing, you gave him a look of concern. He didn’t notice, too busy with the invisible specs on the wall in front of him, so you grabbed his wrists in both your hands, giving it a tug.

“C’mon, then,” you said into the silence, “let’s go to bed. You look like you’re about to keel over.”

“Gee. Thanks, dear,” he retorted, but there was nothing behind it as he slowly rose to his feet. 

You slung his arm around your shoulders to walk back the hall, turning out the lights with your elbow as you went, already eager to lie back down. This time, however, would be much better, as Ginjo was there to snuggle with, and he deserved a little attention having had the day he had. Once in the bedroom, he shed his clothes until he was in nothing but a pair of dark grey boxers, only just realizing that you weren’t wearing any pants.

“You paint a nice picture, lookin’ like that,” he muttered. He pulled you towards him by your waist, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of your panties to rub against the hollows of your hips.

When he was this brainless, his touches were decidedly chaste, merely craving the feel of your skin against his body as a form of comfort. He moved to cover your lips with his in a messy, careless kiss, trying to gain whatever meager energy he could by doing so. While it didn’t seem to work, it did feel nice, and you placed your hands on the sides of his neck as he walked you backwards. Sitting side by side on the mattress, you continued to kiss, warmth flowing through your body at his sloppy caresses and clumsy tongue. 

“Lie down,” you whispered, adding some pressure on his chest as a signal. 

He did, but he took you with him so you were half laying on top of him, half on the bed, engulfing you completely in his arms. He smothered your pretty face with kisses, and slipped his hand under your shirt to rub your back. For your part, you scratched lightly at his chest in soothing circles, smiling gently when his affections slowed further until you could hear his soft snoring in your ear. Firmly entangled with him, you let yourself relax. You were glad that you could help him, even if you didn’t really do much. The point was that he was now fast asleep, and you could get back to doing the same.

When you woke up the next morning, the late afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows. You didn’t have work that day, but you were still surprised that you slept that long. Regardless, you felt well rested, if a little lethargic, and the broad hand that traced the curves up and down your sides only added to the ambiance of the room.

“’Morning,” Ginjo said, voice gruff from sleep.

“’Morning…” You rubbed at your eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, for once.” He snorted, still soothing his hands over you. 

“Did you just wake up, too?” you wondered, trying to turn and look at the clock. However, his hands wouldn’t let you go, making you blush.

“Nah,” he shrugged. “Been up for an hour or so.”

You balked. “Then why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were cute. Didn’t want to.”

“So you were just watching me sleep the entire time?” Something about that was so supremely embarrassing.

“Like I said,” he replied without a hint of remorse, “you look cute when you’re sleeping. You even called my name a few times.” He flashed you a devilish smile, waggling an eyebrow at you.

“T-There’s no way I did!” 

“Did so,” he quipped. “There was also some pretty juicy stuff you mumbled. Should I tell you?”

“You’re such a liar,” you grumped, cheeks burning. “Why do you insist on teasing me?”

Ginjo sighed, rolling his eyes. “Do I always gotta tell you everything?” he asked. “It’s because you’re cute. It’s fun to tease you.”

“Asshole.”

“Eh, whatever.”

It was at least another hour before you finally rolled out of bed, but wake up kisses and cuddles were the best. Apparently, Ginjo had some things to take care of with Xcution earlier in the morning, evident by the amount of missed calls and texts he had, he just shrugged it. He told you that he wanted to spend the day with you, matter-of-factly, and left it at that as you cooked breakfast for two. Another easygoing day was lined up in front of you, and you were going to take it. 

 


	8. Ikkaku Madarame

**Anonymous** asked: ikkaku receiving a confession by a long time friend or someone he knows by association (like they hang w yumichika or renji or st), whatever works best but...i wanna marry him 😤

_Aaaah, yes! Please enjoy!_

* * *

 

“I don’t remember you being such a quitter!” Ikkaku yelled as his Zanpakuto clashed with Renji’s. “You’re telling me you’re tired already?”

“Yeah, right!” Renji quipped. Another strike of his blade. “’Just that seeing this fight go nowhere is starting to get boring.”

“I agree,” you and Yumichika said at the same time, watching on with bored expressions. You were sitting cross-legged under a tree, your head propped up on your hand as it rested on your knee. They both ignored you, and you and Yumichika exchanged exasperated looks.

They’d been at it for hours, and they never seemed to tire. The trash talking started while on the way to the training grounds, and hadn’t stopped since. It had all been quite entertaining in the beginning, but watching those two losers bicker while they both tired was getting to be tedious. The only upside to this was that Ikkaku looked damn fine, covered in tiny bleeding cuts, sweat, and dirt, that smirk on his face that showed he was having a grand time sparring with his friend. Still, though, you were getting antsy just sitting there.

“I wanna drink,” you called out, getting to your feet in one fluid motion and clapping the dirt off your hands. It was getting late, the sun just starting to set behind the mountains, and if you didn’t hurry, your usual place was bound to be filled up. Yumichika sighed in relief, moving to join you from where he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. “You can both join us whenever you’ve finished flirting.”

“Hah?” came the chorused question from both the blood-covered idiots. Before Ikkaku could make his inevitable retort at the thought of  _flirting_  with the redheaded lieutenant, Renji sheathed his Zanpakuto.

“I’m in,” he said, picking his way over to you with a quick look over his shoulder at his bald sparring partner. “You in, or not?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Grumbling, Ikkaku, too, put away his sword, and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders. “I got it, let’s go.”

Picking up a familiar pace, Ikkaku by your left side as he always was when you walked together, the four of you made your way to your regular bar. Immediately upon entry, you were greeted by the staff by name, and shown to your usual table, your drinks already waiting. Nights at the bar with this particular crowd happened at least twice a week like clockwork, and you couldn’t wait to be seated next to Ikkaku to enjoy the conversation, and the best sake in the Seireitei. 

You didn’t know when these feelings of yours started to develop, but there they were one day, and there was nothing you could do about it. You were suddenly very aware of his presence, and of everything little unconscious gesture he made. Th grin he made while he was listening to friends tell their stories, the sly little lick of his lips when he was finished taking a sip of sake, the cool way he lounged at the table, with one leg pulled up as he rested his arm on it, sake cup in hand. Dammit, the man wasn’t even  _trying_  and your heart gave a little flutter. All of this didn’t escape Yumichika’s insightful gaze, and he’d been increasingly difficult to ward off. You remembered distinctly the time he cornered you, blatantly accusing you of being infatuated with Ikkaku, all sharp, but encouraging smiles. It still gave you chills to think about how astute he could be.

As the night wore on, the conversations flowed seamlessly, easily transitioning from one topic to the next until you four had been there for several hours. Throughout the night, Yumichika had been edging farther into your space, causing you to scoot away from him…and closer to Ikkaku. Currently, you were practically pressed up against him, so close that you could feel the heat radiating off his toned, muscular body. If you didn’t know any better, you would have blamed the blush on your cheeks on the alcohol. No one else seemed to notice, however, and if they did, that’s certainly what they would have blamed it on.

“Well, aren’t you three cozy,” Renji laughed, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. 

“W-What?” you stuttered out. “W-Well, that’s–”

“I was admiring how soft her hair was, and was asking about what kind of hair products she uses,” Yumichika said flawlessly. The twinkle in his eye made you squint, but he played ignorant. “How am I supposed to touch her hair without getting close to her?”

“Hair?” Ikkaku slurred, whipping around to face you. He was right in your face, mere inches from it, in fact, eyes scrutinizing you and your hair. Without warning, his hand was on top of your head, scrunching up your locks with a look of concentration. His slid his hand down the side of your head, trying to get a better feel, but it felt more like he was caressing you. “It is pretty damn soft.” 

“Er… Thank you…” You looked down at your lap for just a second, before turning away from him, downing your little bit of sake in the most casual way possible.

“Wait, let me feel!” Renji’s rough hand was suddenly petting your hair, and you couldn’t do anything but sit there, blinking in confusion. He muttered his thoughts on your hair, making the other two men laugh. If nothing else, you were grateful he had diffused that awkward feeling between you and Ikkaku…

The evening continued much the same for another hour before Renji and Yumichika called it quits. Renji had early morning lieutenant duties that Captain Kuchiki would skin him alive if he didn’t show up on time for, and Yumichika’s reasons were less important, but very like him. Apparently, staying out too late too often was bad for the skin, and he would be thoroughly irritated if he woke up the next morning with dark circles, or worse. The knowing wink he gave you when they departed outside the bar told you otherwise, though, and you were left with a drunk Ikkaku to walk around with.

“What a bunch of wimps,” he grumbled, crossing his arms indignantly. You laughed jovially. You were hardly sober, but you had a fairly good grasp on yourself. After the strange hair-petting scene, you’d downed a few more cups of booze, and were now happily buzzed and giggly. “The night’s still young! You’ll stay, right, ___? You always do.”

He was right, too. Whenever this same thing happened in the past, you were always the one to stick around and close out the bars with him. At first, it was just because he was fun to hang out with, and you were still in the mood to drink and have fun. As your feelings grew, however, it was more that you weren’t quite ready to separate, wanting to spend as much time as possible with him, combined with the other two reasons. 

“I love that about you,” he continued after a pause. “You’re fun as hell to be around, and you ain’t half bad in a fight. Not to mention you can hold your liquor, and you’re good at conversation.”

Ah, hell. If went on complimenting you that way, you were going to pass out. Already your heart was racing, and you couldn’t even pretend the pretty flush of your cheeks was because of the booze. Ikkaku showed no visible signs that he was anything but cool as a cucumber, evening going so far as to walk with his hands clasped behind his head while he whistled. He turned to you with a boyish grin.

“Most other chicks would be a pain to hang around, but you’re different. You’re special.” 

You stopped in your tracks, gaping at his back as he continued walking. Had he really said that? Was he even aware of what those kind of words did to you? No of course he wasn’t, because while Ikkaku was many things, he was not a mind reader. Having noticed your absence, he turned around with a confused expression.

“Oi, ___, what the hell are you doing all the way back–”

“I like you!” you blurted out, unable to hold it back any longer.

Silence.

Whatever Ikkaku was saying died on his lips, and he stared at you. He didn’t look unhappy, or uncomfortable, just completely taken aback and unsure of what to say. You felt like you were going to throw up, and immediately regretted your decision. But what the hell were you supposed to do when he was singing your praises like that!? It wasn’t fair that he could make you feel the way you did…

Finally, “Er, really? Since when?” he asked. He still looked for the world like he couldn’t quite comprehend what you said.

“Uh, well, a while…I suppose…” You kicked at the dirt with your toe, staring at his forehead because you couldn’t look him in the eye. “How the hell was I supposed to tell you, though…? I– You’re like–” You cut yourself off before you could stumble over your words any further, still toeing at the ground.

The silence that followed was deafening, and _god_ , did you want to just disappear. It was so incredibly awkward, especially because he wasn’t saying anything. What were you going to do if he shrugged you off? Could you go back to the way it was before? How awkward was it going to be until it was normal between you again? Steeling yourself for disappointment, you looked up, and your eyebrows shot up into your hair.

Ikkaku was still staring at you, but the blush on his face was so severe that not only did it reach the tips of his ears, but damn near covered his whole head. You could see his jaw working, clenching and unclenching as he processed your words, but you were so absorbed by his red face.

“W-Why are  _you_  blushing?” you asked incredulously, feeling embarrassed by association.

“Shut it!” he squawked. “Who wouldn’t after a confession like that!?”

“Well, excuse me!” Now you were just annoyed. “If you don’t like it, you can just forget it ever happened!” Ikkaku made a face.

“No way! You said it, you can’t just take it back!”

“Well, then, what?” You placed your hands on your hips, all shyness and embarrassment gone. The alcohol was finally doing it’s job as liquid courage. This was usually how you two interacted, so it was a bit of a relief. “Are you gonna date me?”

“Damn straight!” Ikkaku confirmed, taking a few steps closer to tower over your much smaller frame.

“…Wait, what?” You weren’t sure you’d heard him correctly.

“I like you, too,” he said. He took you by the arm, and pulled you against his body roughly. “Confessions aren’t really my thing, so I wasn’t sure how to say it… I was probably just gonna kiss you one of these days.” He looked away from you awkwardly, but placed his hands on your waist as he gathered his thoughts.

“Well, why didn’t you?” you demanded, hitting his chest with your fist.

“Huh? Why didn’t I what?”

“Kiss me!”

“W-Wha–”

“If you liked me, then you should have just said something!” You couldn’t stop your mouth now, not when all the pent up frustrations of your crush were being released all at the same time. “Or kissed me like you said you wanted to! Instead, I’ve been drowning in these feelings for forever now, wondering if I’d ruin our friendship if I said anything, and you–”

With a sigh, Ikkaku snaked one arm around your waist, using the other one to cradle the back of your head, and smothered you in a hot, toe-curling kiss. You squeaked in surprise, making him chuckle, and he eased his tongue into your parted lips. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you grabbed the front of his shihakusho tightly in your tiny little hands, hanging on for dear life. A little moan escaped into his mouth, and he growled in response, kissing you harder and messier in the middle of the road. His hands in your hair made you shiver, and it was everything you’d hoped kissing him would be, and then some.

When he finally pulled back, you were sure your face was on fire. If anything, the shit-eating grin on his face confirmed this as he placed his hands back on your hips, keeping you close.

“What’s that face for?” he inquired teasingly. 

“Shut up…” you muttered, looking off to the side. He laughed, then released you, but still kept one of your hands wrapped in his.

“Let’s go.”

“What? Where?”

“Didn’t I say earlier? The night’s still young! And now I’ve got my girl to spend it with.”

You rolled your eyes. “I was already coming with you, stupid.”

“Yeah, but now you’re  _my girl_.”

Cheater. There was absolutely nothing you could say to that, so you followed him without complaint, hand in hand, pouting. You got a few stunned looks from some of the Squad Eleven members still out drinking, but you weren’t even worried about it. Ikkaku was all yours now.


	9. Headcanons #3

**Collection:**

-Sad Shunsui Kyoraku headcanon  
-Uryu Ishida and Shuhei Hisagi SFW/NSFW relationship headcanons  
-Renji Abarai Fluffy SFW/NSFW relationship headcanons  
-Funny Yachiru/Kenpachi Christmas headcanon  
-General Toshiro Hitsugaya headcanons

 

* * *

 

Unsolicited, and slightly depressing, Shunsui Kyoraku headcanon that I’ve been thinking about for months, but am only posting it now because I’m supposed to be doing my anatomy class:

Shunsui only apologizes when he doesn’t mean it, or if it’s for something decidedly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. For instance, if he teases you and/or picks on you, or he makes you mad over something small and silly, he’ll apologize with an easy smile.

_“Maa~ I’m sorry, ___-chan! Forgive me?”_

And he’ll give you smooches, and capture you in his arms and make you sit in his lap until you’re no longer upset.

However, if, god forbid, you two ever have a serious fight, and he’s somehow in the wrong, he won’t apologize. Not because he isn’t sorry, but because he feels like he doesn’t deserve forgiveness. That man carries around a lot of guilt and regret, and so while he would actively avoid ever having a fight with his s/o, mostly by preemptively solving any issues you’re having before they blow up, he would feel intense remorse over the whole thing.

That being said, he would “apologize,” just not with words. He’ll seek you out, and gently coax you into his arms, silent as the grave, until you were willing to talk to him again.

 

* * *

 

**Thatswhatiam-lovernotafighter** asked: Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Can I request some headcanons for Uryu and Shuuhei in their first relationship? NSFW and SFW, if you don't mind. If you don't do NSFW, that's cool too xD pleassseeee. I'm so excited 😁😁😁😱

_Of course you can! Enjoy!_

**Shuhei Hisagi**

**SFW**

–This boy, let me tell you, would flip flop between completely suave, and completely shy and awkward. When he firsts ask you out, if you are indeed the one being asked out, he’ll be fidgety. Constantly scratching the back of his head, making fleeting eye contact, saying “U-Uh…”  _a lot_ , that kind of thing. When he finally get the words out of his mouth, he’ll be red in the face, but looking at you expectantly like a puppy. He’s honestly very cute, but also extremely handsome. If you bite the bullet, and ask him out because you don’t want to wait anymore (because, seriously, it will take him forever to work up the nerve to ask you on a date), strangely enough, he’ll be super chill about it. Mostly because his friends or subordinates will likely be around  _somewhere_ , but also because he wants to make a good impression. He is ridiculous.

–He absolutely adores holding your hand, and sitting near you, and you sitting on him, and just physical contact, okay. It doesn’t embarrass him, because he likes to be seen with you, kind of like a  _“Hey, look at my girlfriend! Isn’t she cute? Look at her. Beautiful…”_  He likes to twine his fingers with yours while you walk around the Seireitei, and do that boy thing where when they’re sitting on a couch with you, his arm is draped around the back of your shoulders. He likes if you let him use your lap as a pillow while you’re relaxing at home, or outside in a field somewhere to enjoy the fresh air. He also likes lying on his back, and you using his stomach as a pillow. Please give this boy some physical contact.

–He’s usually the one who cooks, because he’s pretty bomb at it. It’s a hobby, and food is just amazing all around. Therefore, if you make a heartfelt bento for him to take to work, he’ll be the happiest damn lieutenant you’ve ever seen. All his subordinates will be simultaneously jealous and proud that their lieutenant has such a cute and caring girlfriend, and he’ll be happy because everything was made just for him.

**NSFW**

–He will have his lips all over you all the time, especially during sex. Your neck is his favorite place to torture with sweet kisses and bites, but your chest ties with that, to be honest. During foreplay, they’ll be glued to your breasts, your stomach, your inner thighs, and of course, the gold mine of potential elicited sounds between them. You will have hickeys everywhere, and I do mean everywhere, and swollen lips to match. He almost can’t believe he’s actually with you, and wants to make sure you’re real.

–Best way to get him in the mood is to wear a low cut shirt. He’s a boob man, through and through, that’s for damn sure. And if you sashay into his office wearing that low cut outfit, looking to entice him into indulging you, half the blood in his body will shoot out his nose, and the other will go straight to his dick. On another note, he’s always been interested in taking you on his desk, or in his lap while he sits in his chair, but the caution he keeps around for if his captain should ever walk in on him keeps him from doing so. Let’s just say he’d have to be very sure that Kensei wouldn’t barge in on you both before he seriously pursued it.

–Weakness: A little sappy, but he loves to hear you say his name while you’re in the throws of passion. It gives him chills to hear every syllable roll off your tongue. Part two: If you tell him you love him while you’re having sex, he’ll have to literally hold himself back from cumming. He cares about you a lot, and being loved back by you makes him feel so many emotions. The  _“I love you! I l-love you, Shuhei– Love you…”_  makes him see stars, and he’ll once again smother you in kisses. This is good if you’re trying to get him to cum first, not so good if you want the sex to really last. He tries to reign it in, but it doesn’t always work.

**Uryu Ishida**

**SFW**

–He is not at all suave when it comes to actually courting you. Not at all. Can he help you sew a new dress? Yeah. Help you with something you’re struggling with, like work, or school, or general life advice? Yup. As much as he’d like to think he’s super chill, and could spout out the perfect words to ask you on a date, or put the moves on you, he’s a dork. When it comes to someone he likes, he’d be stiff, a little red in the face, and fiddle with his glasses while he tried to be romantic. Flustered Uryu is extremely cute, though, so I mean, is it really a loss?

–It will take him a long time to get used to the idea of PDA. The most you could hope for in the beginning is hand holding, and even that causes him ungodly amounts of stress. Ultimately, he’ll want your happiness, so he relents, and picks up your hand of his own accord, but there is always a faint tint to his cheeks.

–Believe it or not, he would go to his friends for advice. It would take him a while to actually do that, seeing as that boy has enough pride to rival Toshiro and Byakuya, but the desire to win your heart would eventually crack that wall down. He’d honestly like to talk to Orihime or Rukia first, because they’d be the most understanding without teasing him too much. He’d use Ichigo as a last resort just because. Chad’s kind of quiet, and you can forget Mizuiro or Keigo, they’d be absolutely no help.

**NSFW**

–He’s almost startlingly quiet in bed. At first, you think he’s not enjoying himself, but the flush on his cheeks, and he teeth digging into his bottom lip are clear signs that he’s actually having quite a bit of fun. He cares for you, because he wouldn’t be dating you otherwise, he’s just reserved. He can’t bring himself to be loud because then he’ll be embarrassed, and he’s not some sort of primal sex fiend. That being said, there are many times when he can’t keep his voice in, and it comes out in a low grunt or slight panting. He’s definitely feeling it, though, so don’t be alarmed.

–He’s rather patient with you. He’d likely pick someone with an opposite personality to his own, because he’s kind of a stickler. He’d need (and want, but not admit that he’s attracted to) someone lively, fun, and maybe mischievous. He likes you because you’re you, and nothing else. So, if you ever hijack his glasses–gently, carefully, taking care of them while they’re in your possession, jesus  _christ_ –and play a game of keep away, when he inevitably catches you, there will be this glint in his eyes that freezes you in place. That look, ladies and gents, means punishment. Light, tasteful punishment, but there will be consequences, and since you’ve turned him on, they will be sexual in nature. Look out. He likes if you’re playful, because he can play, too.

–When you share a bath for the first time, he will be mesmerized by your skin. There’s something ethereal and mesmerizing about your body that makes him unable to keep his eyes and hands to himself. He’ll love to sink into the water behind you, and trace his fingers over your shoulders and back, kissing them in his haste to get closer to you. This results in many roaming hands that get into some risque places, and he’ll eventually carry you back to the bedroom to finish what he started. Bonus: being a doctor has trained him well in knowing every part of the human body, and every potential sweet spot your body might possess, using this to pleasure you like no other. He’s a dangerous man to give your body to.

 

* * *

 

_I accidentally deleted the ask, because I suck and am careless, but I had the response written down, luckily! It was some general, fluffy NSFW / SFW relationship headcanons for one Renji Abarai! I haven’t done him yet, so I was excited to write them. Sorry about the slow updates again, so this is to tide you all over until I post my next substantial scenario. Here we go!_

**Renji Abarai**

**SFW**

–While he’s hesitant to show too much affection around his captain, Renji is too proud of and smitten with you to hide your relationship, or how much he loves you. He’ll go out of his way to quickly–albeit, detailed and completely, so as not to anger Captain Kuchiki–finish whatever duties or paperwork he needs to to eat lunch with you. He’ll conveniently “bump into you,” so he can help you carry papers, and walk with you. He’s always all smiles, because you make him so genuinely happy that sometimes it hurts, and he’ll ruffle your hair when he says this because he’s just a  _little_  embarrassed.

–Two words: cuddle monster. He refrains in public to some extent, but not much. If you’re out with friends, drinking or eating, whatever have you, you’re borderline in his lap with how close he likes to sit with you. At the very least your shoulders are constantly brushing each other’s. If you’re at home, he likes to pull you into his lap when he gets home from lieutenant duties, after dinner while you lounge on the couch, in bed while you’re relaxing or sleeping, name it. You’re his grounding agent after long missions and bad days, and while he picks on you, teases you, and gives you a hard time, he’s still rather sweet, and prefers you in his arms more often than not.

–He likes to see you flustered, and that could mean a variety of things. Embarrassment, frustration, something else… But mostly frustration. As said before, he likes to pick on you, because as much as you’re his lover, you’re also his friend. He will do little things to irritate you, because he thinks you look cute when you’re mad, but it never exceeds anything more than dumb shit like “ _I’m not touching you– Still not touching you– I’m not touching you–_ ” while his fingers hover just above the surface of your skin. When you’re genuinely pissed off, however, is when he backs off. If you’re angry with him, he’ll likely be angry back until he realizes that whatever you’re fighting about is stupid, and seeks you out for mandatory mediation.

**NSFW**

–He’s not so much into exhibitionism as he loves the thrill of trying not to get caught. If you’re the adventurous type, and/or the insatiable type, sex with Renji could literally take place anywhere, and he’d be down. Particularly if he’s pent up. If you ask him, he prefers the privacy of your own home, where he can make you scream without a care, and listen to your sweet moans as he takes you higher. It gives him an ego boost to see and hear what he does to you, so privacy is altogether better. However, when you’re both busy, and dying to feel each other, he’ll hunt you down (if you don’t do it first) just to drag you off to a supply closet, an empty room within either of your barracks, or, hell, even a secluded alley will do. He’ll pin you up against the wall, where you’ll wrap your legs around his waist, and he’ll take you hard and fast while you bite into his shoulder to muffle your moans. It’s completely obvious when you’re done what you two did, but since no one caught you, they can’t really say much.

–Threading your fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling, and scratching his scalp are completely welcomed. Especially when he’s taking his time to pleasure you orally. It’s his goal in life to drive you absolutely crazy until you’re incoherent, strings of moans punctuated by your fingers pulling his hair while you climax. It riles him up, turns him on, and by the time you’ve cum at least twice by his fingers and tongue, he’s so hard it hurts, and you have some of the best sex of your life. Plus, he just really loves when you touch him. On a gentler note, if you play with his hair casually, while you sit on the couch, or you’re just relaxing, it’s one of the best ways to get him into a more sultry, passionate mood. If you gently scratch your fingers through his hair, braid it, twirl it around your fingers, he’ll get goosebumps, his eyes will dilate, and he’ll make slow, sensual love to you while he worships your body.

–Renji is extremely interested in the concept of anniversaries. Therefore, when they roll around–either you’ve been together for a year or two, or you’ve been married, etc.–he’ll plan sweet, romantic dates that show you how much you mean to him. This will generally include: dinner, some kind of “romantic” activity, such as a stroll through the Seireitei under the stars or cherry blossoms, some cocky, but well-intentioned and true words of how important and irreplaceable you are, and a night of heavenly passion. If you thought the hair thing got him going, you clearly haven’t seen Renji - Anniversary Edition™. Whatever gestures you use to reciprocate those feelings to Renji will embolden him, and he’ll feel so many emotions that he won’t be able to keep his hands off you once you get home. It’ll start at the door, where he’ll shut it behind you to pull you into a heated kiss, hands roaming up and down your sides where they’ll eventually stay on your hips. He’ll guide you through the house expertly, lips barely leaving your mouth, before he gets impatient and picks you up–still kissing you. Once in the bedroom, it’s all downhill–or uphill, depending on how you look at it, ha–and you’ll be a molten puddle of goo by the time he’s done with how thoroughly he loves you.

 

* * *

 

Headcanon that Yachiru decorates Kenpachi’s hair for Christmas. In addition to his own bells, she adds dangly ones, ornaments that she makes, battery-powered lights, and glitter if she can find it. She learns ONE Christmas song from an excursion to the Human World during the season, and won’t. Stop. Singing it, all throughout December.

 

* * *

 

_Hello, dearies! In light of my recent absence, I just wanted to let you all know that I haven’t abandoned this blog, nor do I intend to. These last two months have been a roller coaster of good and bad, but mostly unwelcome interruptions, hiccups, and snags. I shan’t go into detail, but I haven’t felt very much like writing–however, now that I’ve gotten a burst of motivation, I shall shovel all of it onto this blog until I start school next Monday! Therefore, while I continue to write the next installment of the angsty Byakuya scenario, please enjoy these Toshiro headcanons~ I love you all <3_

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

–It’s a rare occurrence when Captain Hitsugaya has a day off–and takes it–so when he does, it will literally take everything you have to get him to relax, and take a load off. It will take a lot of coaxing, maybe a little guilt-tripping, and a lot of “ _C’mon, please, Toshiro?_ ” Don’t forget the puppy-dog eyes, they work surprisingly well on him if you’re that special someone.

–Ultimately, he’d like to relax. After all, the poor guy works his ass off 24/7, and will never admit that he’s always making sure people see  _him_ , and not his young outward appearance. (Everyone respects him; you know that, I know that, everyone knows that, but you know what they say about shorties…) Being the youngest standing captain has it perks–like everyone always calling you a genius, or a natural–but the pressure of maintaining the dignity and prestige of that title is taxing. He always feels the need to work ten times harder, ten times longer, and be ten times more mature and level-headed than the average shinigami with the same title. So bear in mind that he always has these thoughts at the back of his mind, if not the front, and act accordingly. It’s your job as his lover to quell those vexatious thoughts.

–While he’s not the type to love PDA, it actually pleases him a great deal to hold your hand. It’s one of the few chaste ways he enjoys showing his affection for you, and it helps keep the pests at bay in a discreet manner. You’ll notice it in the way he grips your hand just a little tighter, gently and lovingly stroking his thumb over yours as you walk through the Seireitei together. His reiatsu gives a little burst of cold. Usually this means “danger,” or “death,” or “don’t,” but with you, when he’s got you on his arm, and the other shinigami look at you both with envy, it’s a reminder that you are the most important person to him, and despite the cool, collected, dignified persona he puts forth, there’s a little warmth underneath all that reserved just for you.

–What he likes to do once he’s gotten in the mind set of unwinding is to sit and stare at the scenery, or just be in nature and take a breather. Meditate. No joke. Being a captain means an almost constant state of hustle and bustle, and getting from point A to point B to do one thing or another. There’s rarely time to take in one’s surroundings, even during times of peace. 

–However, this doesn’t mean that that’s the only thing he enjoys. If you’re so inclined, that special little sport he picked up in the Human World would go a long way in making a day off feel at least a little bit productive. Soccer is his guilty pleasure–don’t tell Ichigo.

–At the end of the day, after playing soccer, and generally avoiding thinking about work (as much as Toshiros can manage…), he’ll allow himself to feel all those emotions he pushes down and forgets he has in favor of being an effective captain of the Gotei 13. Every ounce of love and protectiveness that would overwhelm him if he didn’t keep them in check would just ooze out of him, and you could probably get whatever you wanted out of him. Go crazy! … Just not  _too_  crazy. He still has his limits. 


	10. Kensei Muguruma

**Anonymous** asked: Can i please have a mini novel thing with a (Maybe Grimm or Kensei) character who really needs cuddles/contact with a s/o? There's no contact bc the s/o is like Rogue from Marvel and her touch could send someone in a coma. But in this request they just need/want each other so bad and have some heavy making out and grinding ;)

_Ooh, boy. This was such an interesting request, just wow. I hope you enjoy! It was fun to write, I just hope I got it right ^^_

* * *

 

Your relationship with Kensei was…special, to say the least. You were extremely happy, and he treated you like gold. He was gruff, and moody, but he was kind, and he truly cared for you–just as you cared for him. There had been an astounding amount of tension between the two of you, but every time he tried to make a move, you’d turn him away. You didn’t want him getting hurt like everyone else, and how were you supposed to bring  _that_  up?  _“Oh, yeah, sorry. You can’t touch me, because you’ll end up a comatose vegetable, but really! I like you!”_

Yeah. That would go over well. Even the Department of Research and Development couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you–and you weren’t too interested in letting Captain Kurotsuchi turn you into a science experiment just to find the answer. Despite all of that, you had started dating roughly half a year ago, after being cornered by the grumpy captain about why you were leading him on, you had no other choice but to divulge your secret. You’d expected maybe incredulity, or at least a nose wrinkled in confusion, but all you got was a resounding sigh, and a shrug. 

_“So, what?” he said. “You think I give a shit?”_  

He said that you’d just have to be careful, and how bad could it really be? So swayed by his confidence, you’d let him kiss you then and there–where he finally learned what your condition truly was. Stepping back, momentarily stunned and maybe a little winded, he stared at you, but quickly composed himself. He assured you that there was nothing wrong with you, and he still wanted to be with you, and there was nothing you could say to deter him. So, there you were. Together, but you hadn’t gotten very far because of it. 

Therefore, the farthest you’d gotten was some hand holding, a kiss or two, and some light cuddling–all with cloth separating you so there was no skin-to-skin contact. To put it simply, it was becoming quite cumbersome to have any sort of intimate contact, because the most satisfying type of intimacy involved absolutely no clothes at all. You were becoming more frustrated as the days passed, and if you were feeling that way, you couldn’t imagine what was running through Kensei’s head. It was a bit nerve wracking, as well, because what if he decided that he’d rather have someone that he could actually touch? His feelings weren’t quite so shallow, you were sure, but that didn’t mean you didn’t worry.

The days passed as you thought about your predicament, and your mood became more sour as your thoughts diverged. At the end of your work day, you were grumpy, and horny, and generally salty with your fellow squad members. Some, like Shuhei, gave you apologetic looks of sympathy, while others steered clear of you completely. You weren’t necessarily volatile, but they didn’t want to risk pissing you off more than you already were. There were few people who were in the know of your condition, but those who did openly pitied you, rubbing salt in your already open wounds.

When you finally left the barracks, you just wanted to go home and get off. You’d have to take care of it yourself, because dammit, no one else could, but there was hardly anything you could about it. You kicked at the dirt as you walked, grumbling under your breath about how unfair it all was, your sword swinging at your side with a rhythmic  _thump_. At home, you slid the door open aggressively, kicking off your shoes as you slammed it back closed and stomped through your home. You thought about how you’d plan out your evening, starting with a shower and some intense fantasizing about what  _could_ be with Kensei…

Pulling at the ties of your robes as you walked to the bathroom, still mumbling swears under your breath, the water was on and running in moments. Maybe a snack and some sake would be handy to have around, after all, you’d had a long and busy day. As you were scouring your fridge for something simple and portable, there was a pounding on your front door. You shot a glare over your shoulder, ready to rip into whoever dared bother you, and slammed the fridge closed. Not bothering to conceal your footsteps, you answered the door with a dour expression.

“What?” you demanded, eyes closed around a sigh.

“What are _you_ pissed about?” 

That voice.

Dammit,  _that_  was the voice that was the cause of your problems. You looked up, eyes wide, at the silver-haired, straight-faced, perpetually grumpy Kensei. He had his arms folded across his chest, a faint flush to his otherwise pale complexion, and looked about as grouchy as you probably did. He didn’t bother asking before he barged inside.

“Sure, you can come in,” you mumbled sarcastically, sliding the door closed. 

“What was that?” he challenged, turning back to look at you with one raised eyebrow.

“Nothing. Did something happen?” He gave you a dubious stare.

“Why do you think something happened?”

You shrugged. “It’s not often you show up unannounced, so I thought maybe I messed up on some reports or something…”

“Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?” he retorted. There was an edge developing in his voice, but honestly, you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much. 

With a low sigh, you shifted your weight to one foot, the friction between your thighs only driving home how much you needed release. And Kensei’s presence wasn’t helping.

“Look, I was about to take a shower, so if there’s anythi–”

You were cut off by a hand on your wrist as it dragged you to the couch. Kensei’s back seemed startlingly large all of a sudden, muscles bulging under his haori as he walked, and the ache you’d been trying to hold back while he’d been there only intensified. Your mouth was dry, and your panties were wet, and there was your man, in all his muscled glory as he plopped down onto the couch. You stood there, confused, as he maneuvered you into straddling his leg, and then he was pulling your body against his roughly. Hand in your hair, arm wrapped around your waist, his mouth was on yours, and a moan you couldn’t hold escaped into his mouth.

With a growl, he pushed against your lips a little harder, forcing his tongue between them, claiming your mouth with fervent movements. Too surprised to do much but kiss him back, you grabbed the front of his shihakusho, trying to pull him closer. In the back of your mind, you wanted to scream at him, to tell him that you really couldn’t do this. It was dangerous, you were dangerous, and you didn’t think you’d ever forgive yourself if you hurt him. The other part of you wanted to take things farther, to slip your cool hands against the warmth of his chest, cup his face, explore the uncharted dimensions of his body. At the very least, your hips knew what they wanted, and they grinded against his thigh in a way that gave you shivers.

It just felt so  _good_ , and the friction of your hakama and his against your clit was arousing in a way you’d never experienced. You had never experienced much of anything, really, your condition made sure of that, but you were sure that even if you had, nothing would feel quite the same as this. Kensei pulled back just enough to nip at your bottom lip, pulling at it gently before releasing, and mouthing across your jaw and down your throat. You gasped into the air, hips still gyrating against his thigh, and pressed your chest out toward him. Your nipples hardened, and you felt a tingle run down your spine. You literally thought about being with Kensei like this all the time–daily, recently–and now it was happening. 

His teeth digging into your skin further clouded your mind over, and your hands shook. The hand on your waist encouraged you to keep up your grinding, and he pulled your hair at the roots, angling your head back so he could leave marks all down the column of your throat.

“ _Ah–!_  Ken…sei…” 

You couldn’t keep yourself from panting, the pleasure so overwhelming between you clit moving hard and fast against his leg, and the hot, wet attentions he lavished your skin with. You were almost uncomfortable from the amount of moisture in your pants, but every time you rut against him, and every time his teeth grazed your neck, you couldn’t fathom a reason why you should care. Even the caution and self-restraint you so painstakingly cultivated to avoid such a situation failed to permeate the blissful haze that Kensei pulled you into. It was maddening.

Kensei was grunting into the crook of your shoulder, moving urgently back up to your lips as he hiked his leg against your core. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you exhaled a moan, so desperate, so pleasure-laced that it spurred the faster movement of your hips. When his mouth crashed onto yours once more, tongue messy, and dominating, and demanding, you were cumming. Fast, blinding, amazing, you cried into his mouth. Your hands balled into tight fists against his chest, and the movement of your hips became disjointed, uneven, until you were shaking, pulling in ragged breaths to ground yourself. Kensei tugged at your lip with his teeth again, then pulled away from you entirely. His hands remained on your waist, but there was no longer any skin-to-skin contact.

Trying to real yourself in from you orgasm, you looked Kensei over. Now that your mind was more clear, the worry and caution reared its ugly head, and your eyes widened in panic.

“Kensei!” you exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing? You could have  _died!_ ”

Kensei’s expression was pensive, that signature furrow between his brows. “Idiot,” he scowled. “I’m not nearly that weak, it’d be a disgrace if I couldn’t even manage to kiss my girlfriend.”

“You look pale!” you yelled back. 

“So, I need a break!” he yelled back. “Shut it, I didn’t see you complaining when you came in my lap.”

You could feel your face burning, but you couldn’t deny it. Instead, you pouted, and glared at him. “S-Shut up! It’s not my fault…”

Kensei scoffed as you looked away, but–thankfully–didn’t say anything else while you gathered yourself. Side-eyeing him, you took in his appearance. While he had been unnaturally pale when you’d finished making out, the color was returning to his face, albeit slowly. You knew he wasn’t “weak,” but you hadn’t yet encountered another person alive who could withstand the touch of your skin. And maybe it was just because of the abnormal strength all the captains possessed, but it made you heart feel a little lighter–and your groin tingle with expectation.  You couldn’t go for long, but maybe you didn’t need to.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kensei rumbled, pulling and squeezing at your waist.

“Huh?” You blinked at him, then realized: he was achingly hard. His cock tented his hakama, and you were the only one to get off.

“We ain’t done yet,” he said matter-of-factly, giving you that bone-chilling grin of his. “You think you were the only one pent up? I’ve been driving myself crazy trying to hold back.”

“Wha– How–?”

“Lisa’s nosy to a fault,” he shrugged. “Rarely does it benefit me, except now.” As if to prove his point, he grinded his knee into your core, reveling in your beautiful noises. “So, like I said,  _we ain’t done yet_.”

You could hardly deny him that, and you didn’t want to, either. At least now you had a plan figured out when you needed each other. You were in for a very long night, and as you leaned back into him for a kiss, you froze.

“The shower!”

Out of his lap, and down the hall to turn off the water, Kensei grumbled, throwing his head back against the couch. 

“Way to shatter the mood!” he called back the hallway.


	11. Kenpachi Zaraki

**Anonymous** asked: Hello! Can i ask a jealous scenario for Grimmjow and Kenpachi where in the end they confess their feelings for s/o ? Thank you!I hope well for your new blog!^^(and Sorry for my bad English

_Your English is just fine! I did Kenpachi for this one, I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

 

The day started out like any other; You were given reports to write, and papers to deliver to the other squads by your captain, and because the errands you had to run were few and far between, this gave you ample time to avoid your barracks and waste your time with Squad Eleven, and your boyfriend. It was almost comical to call the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki your boyfriend, and yet that’s what he was. Falling for him had been the biggest shock to not only the Eleventh Division members, but also the rest of the squads and  _their_  respective members. What really surprised everyone, though, was that those feelings were reciprocated.

That being said, Kenpachi was hardly the lovey-dovey type. No one could even joke that he might be, because it was so preposterous that they’d burst out laughing before they could finish their sentence. If he noticed the teasing some of the bolder shinigami whispered while they thought he wasn’t listening, he said nothing about it. He didn’t care one way or the other what other people thought. He chose someone he thought was a good match for him, and that was that. Kenpachi was a no-bullshit type of person; he knew what he wanted, and would take what he wanted, when he wanted–and what he desired was you.

What’s more, Squad Eleven pretty much accepted you with open arms. You weren’t weak, could handle yourself in a fight, and if their captain saw merit in you, then how bad could you really be? Today was one of the days that Kenpachi spent catching up on the paperwork he’d neglected for the entire week, so you had to entertain yourself while he took care of it. You didn’t mind, and he sat in the shade on the veranda, scrawling away on parchment while you chit-chatted with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some random seated officers you couldn’t remember the names of. You’d just finished a sparring match with one of the no-names–coming out victorious, much to the glee of Ikkaku–and planted yourself far enough away from Kenpachi that he could focus on his duties. It still amazed you that he could concentrate with Yachiru around being herself, but that was just their relationship, and he was almost admirably patient with his subordinates.

“Don’t look so glum,” you teased your partner with a grin, giving his shoulders  playful shove. “It’s not like you lost all the other times–wait…”

The other guy clicked his tongue, still trying to catch his breath. “You’re not even tired,” he retorted. “Just what the hell are you, anyway…”

You shrugged, and leaned back on your hands to stare at the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud, and it was hot. Too hot to be sparring, really, but it was a way to kill time while you waited for Kenpachi. “Dunno, I’m just  _not_  tired,” you replied.

“Doesn’t that just mean you weren’t much of a challenge?” Yumichika quipped. He flipped his hair over his shoulder, giving the other shinigami a once over. “You lose every time, and you’re hardly entertaining. You should be taking pointers, especially on how to add some finesse and beauty to your moves.”

As Ikkaku cackled, there was the distinct spike of reiatsu that could only be one man’s, and you tensed. Concerned, you peeked over your shoulder, however Kenpachi didn’t seem otherwise perturbed in any way. He was composed, focusing on his paperwork without even a glance in your direction. No one else noticed this, either, so perhaps you’d just imagined it? Blinking a few times, you focused back on the conversation.

You snickered, and Ikkaku scoffed. “There’s no teaching this guy, ___,” he stated, leisurely sipping sake before looking at you pointedly. “Guys like him never learn, and you’re too good for it.”

You grinned, elbowing the other guy good-naturedly. “I’ll be happy to fight you any time you’d like, just say the word.”

Another spike in reiatsu, this time causing Ikkaku and Yumichika to glance over momentarily. You followed suit, but again, Kenpachi seemed fine.

“Gah~” the shinigami sighed. Casually, much like all the other Squad Eleven members, he threw an arm around you shoulders. It was platonic, and chaste, and you raised an eyebrow at him with a grin. “Are you sure you aren’t part of Squad Eleven? ‘Cause ya sure act like it.”

“I’m positive,” you laughed, shrugging his arm off. He was sweaty, and in need of a shower, and you weren’t into that. “If I were, I could kick your ass every day.”

“You already do that,” Yumichika pointed out.

“Oh, right… Oh, well! Shrug.”

Suddenly, Kenpachi was standing, striding in the opposite direction of the group of you, Yachiru clinging to his shoulder. Blinking after him, you looked to Yumichika and Ikkaku, who were just as confused as you. Kenpachi always called to you when he was finished his captain duties, and you two left together. He was never so abrupt or cold. Even Yachiru looked back at you with wide eyes, and smiled as she whispered something into Kenny’s ear. You furrowed your brow, then made to stand, waving halfheartedly at your friends before you dashed off after him.

“Kenny, wait!” you called as you ran. He didn’t stop, which bothered you, but he did slow his pace. There was that, at least. When you finally caught up, you grabbed onto his sleeve, trying to peer up at his face–he refused to meet your gaze. Instead, he stared straight ahead as he walked briskly to…wherever the hell he was going, but you shook your head. No time for that, because what was more important was…

“Oi, what’s wrong?” you questioned, yanking on his sleeve again. Still staring forward, he clenched his jaw.

“Huh?” he grumbled a little too nonchalantly. “Nothin’.”

“Then why do you look scarier than usual?” you pressed, pouting and throwing him a quirked eyebrow that he didn’t see because he wouldn’t look at you.

“No reason.”

“Bullshit.”

“Whatever you say, ___.”

You groaned, throwing your head back in exasperation. That man was as stubborn as they came when he didn’t want to deal with whatever was going on. In an effort to actually get somewhere–and get him to look you in the goddamn eye–you skittered in front of him, walking backwards so you could speak to him face-to-face whether he liked it or not. If he was going to be stubborn, then you were going to be annoying.

“What’s wrong?”

“I already told you, nothing.”

“What’s wrong?” you repeated.

“Nothing.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Kenpachi!”

“What!?”

He stopped dead in his tracks suddenly, then glared down at you with a sour expression, saying nothing. He finally looked at you, although now that he had, you were starting to lose you temper. Placing your hands on your hips, you stared straight back into his eyes, hopefully matching your growing irritation with his. You couldn’t figure out what his problem was, but if you’d done something wrong, he was the type to tell you what it was that you did. So, why wasn’t he?

“Kenny,” Yachiru piped in with a giggle, easing some of the tension between you, “why don’t you just tell ___ that you didn’t like her talking to Creepy-Mustache Guy?”

Pausing, then blinking, then scrutinizing Kenpachi, you let your hands hang down by your sides. “…what?”

Kenpachi said nothing. His expression didn’t change, either, he just looked off to the side.

“What?” you repeated, incredulity seeping into your voice. “Do… Do you mean…you were jealous?  _You_?”

Again, nothing.

“Seriously? I wasn’t doing anything that I don’t normally do. What–?”

Cutting yourself off as Kenpachi loomed over you, the face usually reserved for intimidating annoying subordinates plastered across his scarred features, he glared. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes; he should know by now that that face did nothing except turn you on. It was dangerous water you were treading, but that scowl really did it for you, and you felt your body heat up. Shifting your weight just to confirm that, yes, your panties  _were_  wet, you inclined your chin, leveling him with your own glare and set jaw.

“ _What_.” you said, crossing your arms. Kenpachi’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and without a word, he had you hoisted over his shoulder, walking in the direction of his quarters. “Wha–hey! ‘The hell are  _you_  doing?”

“Quit complaining,” he threw back at you, squeezing your ass for good measure. You squeaked, but didn’t protest, and the wetness in your pants grew. “You’re mine.”

Cheeks burning, you pursed your lips. You were a little giddy, because honestly, that was likely as close to a confession as you were going to get, but it was just like him. Still, though, he was such a beast.

“Seriously?” you muttered, perching yourself just right on his shoulder to prop your chin up on your hand. 

“Got a problem?” he rumbled, an edge of challenge in his voice. Problem? Hell, no. If anything, this was a very, very good thing.

“…Not really.”

“Good.” His footsteps regained their usual confident thud as you neared his quarters, and it was then that Yachiru decided it was a good time to jump ship. With a cute wave, you were alone with Kenpachi as she ducked around the corner and out of sight just as he pushed open the door to his barracks.

His room was always surprisingly tidy, albeit a little cluttered with papers. He could come off as a slacker, or as being messy, but that wasn’t the case at all. Every time you spent time with him, it struck you just how much people misinterpreted Kenpachi–at least the aspects of his personality that weren’t battle related. Sure, he never made his bed, and his belongings that weren’t put away were stacked in the corners of his room, but it was organized, strategic clutter, and somehow suited him. When he dropped you unceremoniously on his bed, your thoughts disrupted as they often were around him, your eyes panned up to where he was smirking at you with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“You’re that upset by me getting along with your subordinates?” you teased, quirking an eyebrow as you lifted yourself up onto your elbows to lounge smugly. The air had shifted suddenly from teasing and playful, to hot and heavy with one facial expression, and you stared into his eyes.

“Shut it,” he commanded. Grabbing you by the ankle, he yanked you down to the edge of his bed, boldly spreading your legs apart by your knees, and the  _fwip_  of your obi being untied making your eyelids heavy with lust. 

Sex between you would have happened regardless, but it wasn’t every day your captain boyfriend showed as much…possessiveness as he was presently. Excitement bubbled up in you, and you had to resist the urge to giggle like a school girl. You inhaled sharply when he shifted his hands to glide up your stomach to your hips, yanking you yet closer to his face. In the same movement, your hakama was in a heap on the floor across the room–joined by the rest of your clothing moments later–and you were naked, left to the mercy of the demon before you. The cool air of his room sent shivers across your body, and you gasped. Kenpachi didn’t say a word, instead kneeling down at the foot of the bed, delving straight into your core with quick, fervent movements of his tongue. It was wet, it was rough, and it left no room for debate about who you belonged to, if the moan you let out was any indication. 

The room was filled with your panting mewls, and Kenpachi’s devilish tongue slurping at your clit. His saliva and your own fluids slicked your core and thighs, and you balled your hands into the sheets trying to ground yourself. His grip on your one thigh was bruising, but you loved it, and your back arched off the bed as he sucked your clit into his mouth, and thrust two fingers into your tight heat.

“K-Ken– _ah_!  _Yesyesyes_ …” 

Oh, how you wanted to rake your nails down chest, or dig them into his shoulders, but between his hulking form, and your quivering thighs, there was scarcely room to breathe, so you sat back and enjoyed the pleasure as he gave it. His fingers pumped in and out in quick, merciless motions, eased without the use of lube even as he added a third finger. Swearing, your back muscles screaming from being taut, you dug your teeth into your bottom lip as your release started to sneak up on you. In, out, in out, rhythmically, your body shaking with desire as he abused your clit with his mouth and tongue, wringing strangled groans out of you. He chuckled wickedly, sending vibrations through your body, and you wailed into the quiet of the room as you came, almost disappointed that it was over so quickly.

Or so you thought. Even as your release sent you reeling, he never let up with his ministrations. He worked you through it, and kept going, your body quaking, overstimulated, sensitive, and so hot, you honestly felt like you might die. When he removed his mouth from your slit, he flashed that devil’s smile up at you, holding your gaze as he continued to finger you.

“ _Kenny_ …” you groaned, reaching a hand down between your thighs to grab his wrist. Your chest heaved with the effort of breathing, nipples perked and neglected as you squeezed his wrist impatiently. “Enough already…”

“What was that?” Kenpachi teased. Still thrusting, he leaned over you so you were face to face, just for a second, before sinking his teeth into the crook of your neck. You could feel his grin when you yelped, and the thought crossed your mind to punch him. He would have liked it, too, you bet… “More?”

He thrust a little harder, a little faster, completely ignoring the weak grasp you had on his wrist. Even your hands were shaking, and your gaze was hazy as you panted, the waves of pleasure never ceasing. You couldn’t focus, especially not when Kenpachi was leaving a trail of bite marks down your neck and chest, and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it with his teeth

“E-Enough…” you repeated, digging your nails into his wrist to try and get him to listen. “Want you. C’mon…” You balled your hands into the fabric of his captain’s haori, pulling at it so he would look at you as you tried to goad him into what you wanted. That devil-may-care grin was still there; he looked for the world like he was enjoying you being completely at his mercy, and he probably was. Glaring, you yanked on him hard enough to bring him closer, claiming his lips in a rough, bitey kiss. “I want you.  _Now_.”

He let out a low, genuinely amused laugh. “Was that so hard?” he growled, smirking. There was a fire in his eyes that said you were in for one hell of a time, and he finally removed his fingers, wiping them haphazardly on the sheets. 

You watched him with dark, sex-dazed eyes as he stripped, revealing his rather impressive length to you in all it’s hard, aroused glory. He grabbed you roughly by the hips, dragging you to his pelvis and entering you in one quick, decisive thrust. Your hands flew to his shoulders, clawing at them with your nails, and you gasped, exhaling what was likely the lewdest moan you’d ever heard. Closing your eyes, you waited for Kenpachi to move, to take you hard and fast, as was often the case, but after a moment…nothing happened. You peered up at him in confusion, and there was a look on his face that you hadn’t seen before. He didn’t look angry, per se, but maybe…like he was waiting for something? Arousal and impatience making you a little crazy, you clawed his skin a little deeper.

“Well? What are you waiting for?  _Fuck me_ ,  _Kenpachi_.”

There was a pause, wherein you thought you saw his eyebrows twitch, however, it was gone the next instant, and he was fucking you through the mattress, claiming every part of you as his, Property of Kenpachi Zaraki. Bite marks were scattered everywhere he could reach as he pounded into you, but you left your fair share of scratches wherever your hands landed. As per usual, Kenny was quiet save for the occasional grunt, but the hands leaving their bruising imprints on your hips, and the violent adjustment of your thighs being thrown over his broad shoulders told you everything you wanted to know. 

Kenpachi would never say it in words, but he’d been jealous. Never insecure, but pissed off enough that he needed some kind of reassurance that you weren’t interested in someone else. You wanted to laugh at how simple men could be, how utterly irrational they became at the drop of a hat, bu it was fine. It was stupid, but you were happy that he was jealous. If the sex was anything to go by, maybe you should make him jealous more often…

He didn’t let you rest, at least not for a few hours, until you were spent, panting and exhausted as you laid on his chest with a possessive hand draped around your waist. His other hand rested beneath his head as he stared at the ceiling, a smug grin spread across his face, and you snorted.

“You got a problem?” he asked, still staring at the ceiling.

“Nope, not at all.”

“Hmph.”

Satisfied, you made a mental note to spend a little more time with some of the other Squad Eleven members, just to see, and burrowed into his side to absorb as much of Jealous Kenpachi as you could.


	12. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Ifoundaliquorstore-anidrankit** asked: A scenario where byakuya learns that’s its okay to love again after hisanas death. I wanna see it happen. <3<3  
**Anonymous** asked: Hello new blog!~ It’s nice to meet you!~ Can I have an imagine with Byakuya please? Like shy reader trying to confess her love for him, but his stoic nature gives her the wrong idea that she thinks he doesn’t like her. I crave fluff man… ;A;

_Hello, hello, hello~! I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of combined these two into an epic piece of angst, moving on, and new love ^^ I will be splitting this into two parts, because otherwise it would be too long, so please look forward to the next installment! Enjoy!_

* * *

 

**_Part I_ **

Today was the day. You would confess your feelings to the infamously stoic and emotionally constipated captain of the Sixth Division, and there were no ifs, ands, or buts to be had about it.

…Or so you told yourself.

You’d been arguing with yourself about it for the last month, and so far, nary had been done about it except berating yourself in the mirror over being such a coward. True, there was much to lose–his respect, for one thing–but the heart wanted what the heart wanted, and it relentlessly beat for the same man. It was obscenely improper to harbor such feelings for your Captain, but it was damn hard to resist when he looked like that. Being the Third Seat, however, had its perks, because aside from Renji and Rukia, you were the closest person to him at all times.

When Lieutenant Abarai was otherwise occupied with paperwork, general errands, or personal duties as a lieutenant, Captain Kuchiki always called on you to deliver messages, take care of annoying Hollows in the Human World, or finish up some of the more mundane papers Renji left unattended. You never complained, even when Byakuya–as you’d taken to calling him in your head, because he couldn’t call you out for disrespect that way–seemed annoyed, or grumpy, research and study proved that he’d sooner take it out on his lieutenant when he returned, or one of the more…eccentric captains, than on you.

The longer you were around him, the harder you fell, and you never really tried to stay away. You were the first person to volunteer to take on extra work, or train some of the Green Horns when your schedule was free, and no one batted an eye when you did, because as the Third Seat, wasn’t that your job? You liked your position well enough, and the work load never bothered you, but if the bonus was extra time with the captain? Well, who could say no? The only people to notice were, coincidentally, the only two who  _would_  notice something like that, Renji and Rukia. Rukia was supportive, and encouraged your crush, but Renji was on a whole different level. He was your number one cheerleader, and he was the only reason you’d managed to psych yourself up enough to finally do the deed.

To prepare for your inevitable confession, you performed your duties flawlessly. You usually did, to be sure, but you went out of your way to go the extra mile and assist Renji, scold some new recruits before Byakuya could hear about their less than stellar achievements of the day and get a hold of them, and even took it upon yourself to tidy up the front of the division–namely, sweeping when there was nothing else to be done. As you were sweeping, a shadow fell over your dust pile, blocking the sun from hitting you, and you blinked up only to find your captain standing there, evidently finished with his weekly captains meeting.

“Hello, Captain,” you beamed, pausing your cleaning enough to give him a light bow. You were shaking with nerves, trying to muster the courage to say the things you were dying to. They danced on the tip of your tongue, your mind ready to speak them… What came out, however, was: “Did the meeting go well?”

Captain Kuchiki, expressive as ever, only nodded briefly as he stood with his hands at his sides. “As expected, there was nothing noteworthy to speak of. It is relatively peaceful, for the time being, so these meetings are pointless.”

You giggled. Typical Byakuya, not one to waste energy on things that didn’t require it. You loved seeing this side to him to, when his guards were down just a fraction, so that you got to see the parts of his personality that he tended to bury when dealing with his subordinates, his rigidly traditional family, or anyone else for that matter. When he quirked an eyebrow at you, you could already hear what he was going to say before he said it.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, taking you in with a slow, deliberate gaze. Swallowing, you gripped the broom a little tighter, something of an anchor to ground yourself. “And why are you sweeping the barracks? That should be left for those with less substantial duties.”

“Oh, I finished all my work!” you replied hastily. “I didn’t think it would be good to just sit around doing nothing, so since I was free I took it upon myself. I get…antsy without something to do…”

When you stopped, you looked down, and there was a silence that followed. You could feel Byakuya gazing at you, steady, looking for holes in your statement, and upon finding none, exhaled lightly.

“It is…admirable,” he started, as if unsure of the right words to use, “that you would continue to work when you’ve finished for the day.” Smiling, you finally looked back up at his face. “However, that doesn’t mean the Third Seat of the Sixth Division needs to be out cleaning. I have some papers I need to go through, so if you’re that desperate for work, then come.”

Turning like the graceful noble he was, he walked past you silently, and you couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face. Byakuya never asked for help. He was quite capable of dealing with the hefty workload that accompanied being a captain, and he never even asked Renji for assistance unless it was absolutely necessary. You couldn’t help but feel at least a tiny bit special, and the gentle fluttering in your chest pressed you forward.

“Captain!” you called to his back. He slowed, half-turning to meet your eyes with that signature somber expression.

“Yes, what is it?” His deep, even voice made the fluttering quite erratic, and you took a deep breath in an attempt to quell it.

“If possible,” you began, standing as straight and tall as possible, trying to exude the confidence you so desperately needed through your posture, “could I have a moment of your time after work?”

He didn’t answer right away, but there was something that crossed his face that gave you reason to pause. Fidgeting with the broom handle still within your grasp, processing what you hoped was warmth that made its way to your stoic captain’s features, you waited. Then, he closed his eyes on a sigh, and turned back around.

“Once we’ve finished the paperwork in my office,” he said smoothly, “I’ll give you as much time as you’d like.”

Having sent your heart into a state of elation, the detached nobleman continued his way inside the barracks while you blushed. You could barely form a coherent thought, and you were glad that there was no one around to watch you flounder for direction as you carried the broom just inside the door, and followed Byakuya to his office.

The paperwork wasn’t difficult so much as mundane, but you were both proficient and dutiful, so the stack dwindled to completion rather quickly. He gave you a little less than half of the stack to complete, partially due to the nature of the documents, you thought, and he dismissed you once you were finished to gather your belongings, and wait for him outside the barracks. You couldn’t help the giddy feeling in your gut at the idea that you were waiting for Captain Kuchiki to finish work. You weren’t really expecting too much, after all, if you were rejected it would be much easier to deal with without having anticipated something grandiose. Regardless, you savored the feeling of waiting for the one you liked after a satisfactory day of work, but you still thought you had somewhat of a chance.

Hearing the doors to the barracks open, it really struck you how lucky you were. It wasn’t often that the captain of any squad got out of work on time. They didn’t have a set schedule, as it were, but leaving their office as a reasonable hour was a rare occurrence. It almost, dare you think, felt like a date. Turning with a genuinely happy smile on your face, you faced your expressionless captain head on…and the words died on your tongue.

Byakuya had said he would as much time as you wanted when you were both finished, though he didn’t really look like he was in the mood to speak.  _Don’t be silly,_  you told yourself,  _Byakuya always looks like this. This is just his face…_ It did little to quell your nerves, however.

“G-Good evening, Captain,” you greeted, internally smacking yourself at the quiver in your voice. “Have you finished what you wanted?”

“I have finished enough,” he replied, tone flat. His gaze froze you in place, something in them always sent a shiver of want through you. “What is it that you wanted to talk about, ___?”

“W-Well…” Gathering your thoughts, you took a deep breath, then leveled him with your most confident gaze. “I want to preface this by saying that I have an immense amount of respect for your position, both has Captain of Squad Six, and as head of the Kuchiki Clan, so I mean no disrespect, but I’ve been mulling these feelings over for a while now. So, um, Captain…? I really like you, a-and not because of your position! It’s just, I love the way you care about your subordinates, even though it may not always look like it. I like the way you’re always sure about your convictions, and you never back down when it’s something important to you. You can be uptight, but no one can really blame you with the responsibilities you bare, and I think it’s all very…captivating, for lack of better word. Uh…”

Trailing off, you decided that that was quite enough of a confession, and it was time to see what his response was. When you finished your piece, you’d averted you eyes nervously, but now rose them to try and read Byakuya’s expression. His face, however, held nothing. It was the same face he used in every situation, whether tense or mirthful, betraying nothing about what he was thinking or feeling. If anything, it seemed even more closed off than usual, even his eyes showed no sign of acceptance—or rejection, for that matter–and your heart sank. It was a long shot, and you knew it, but you had dared to hope, and now you were paying for it. Although it looked like he was debating on what to respond, you knew the answer, and you didn’t want to hear it said aloud.

“A-Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that.” You bowed, plastering a small smile on your face. “You don’t need to respond or anything, I just… Thank you for listening. Excuse me!” 

With another curt bow, you used your Shunpo to get as far away as you could as fast as possible. Not that you Captain couldn’t catch if he wanted to, and you foolishly hoped that he might, but he didn’t. Of course he wouldn’t. He was a man with a position to look after, a man who didn’t have time for such trivial things as a lover, at least not now. It was no secret to you that Byakuya was once married, and you and your naivety had thought that maybe you could he would give you a chance. But you were wrong, you thought. 

By the time you reached your own quarters, it hit you that you were crying. Ah, yes, the familiar sting of heartbreak. Laughing self-deprecatingly at yourself, you let yourself feel miserable for the rest of the night, and resolved yourself to move on from this experience in the morning. For now? Girlfriends and ice cream were in order…

* * *

 

_Here we go! Without further ado, the second installment of this cute little fluff scenario! This ended up longer than part fucking one… It’s chaste and cute, so I hope you all like it!_

**Part II**

After wallowing in self-pity for a couple of hours, you thought about who would best suit a night of consoling, and tried to forget the various woes of life. Of course, Rangiku was always up for a girls’ night, though you were worried that she might pry too hard into who it was that broke your heart. Then, perhaps Momo would be a good candidate? Then again, she might get on the “Captain Aizen” train, and you didn’t want to dredge up those painful memories for her. There was Rukia, but you didn’t know if you could handle seeing the younger sister of the man you were pining after just then–too risky. Sighing disdainfully, you roused yourself from your curled position on the couch, joints popping and muscles screaming from sitting in the same position for hours.

Scratching your head thoughtfully, you made your way to the bathroom as you weighed the options in your mind. Any female friend you had would likely ask who the man was that dared to hurt you, and you couldn’t exactly tell them what transpired without said friends acting obviously cross with your captain. It wasn’t his fault, you’d taken a chance, and it hadn’t ended the way you wanted, but it was impossible to always get your way. Staring at your bedraggled reflection, you snorted derisively at your puffy, blood shot eyes.

“Get a hold of yourself, ___,” you commanded your reflection. “You’re not nearly this weak, are you?”

Taking a deep breath, you splashed some water on your face, and finally decided that the only one you could talk to properly was Renji. But was he finished with work yet? You chewed at your bottom lip thoughtfully, unconsciously sliding your sandals back on, and picking your way carefully to the barracks. Byakuya had left after you, right? You hadn’t exactly stayed long enough to truly know where it was Captain Kuchiki flashed off to, but was it safe to assume he wasn’t there? Taking a chance, you made your way through the expansive corridors, conscious of every creak, footstep, and muffled voice throughout the Sixth Division until you came upon where Renji would have been should he be behind on paperwork.

Soft, warm light flowed out of the cracked door at the end of the hall, and you could hear the telltale swears of the frustrated from within. Focusing, you could feel Renji’s reiatsu, but not Byakuya’s, and you sighed with relief. The confidence in your step returned, and you reached out to knock lightly on the office door.

“Renji?” you called. “It’s ___, do you have a minute?”

“___? Yeah, come in.”

Taking a tentative step inside the room, you quietly closed to door behind you, and made your way to sit in the chair in front of his desk. He held up a finger as he finished scrawling his current sentence, and you waited. The scratching of pen on parchment in the too-quiet space was oddly soothing as you sat with your chin rested in your hand. It wasn’t often that you stayed at the barracks after dark, but even when you did, it was usually with some of the other officers and it was never this peaceful. Once the writing stopped, and he’d placed his brush down securely, Renji looked at you with a grin.

“So?” he inquired with a waggle of his eyebrows. “How’d it go?”

You eyes widened a fraction before you released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, and slumped over his desk. “It didn’t…” you muttered, your voice muffled by the arms you rested your face on.

“What?” Renji’s face dropped the grin immediately. “Wait, what happened? I was sure Captain had a thing for you!”

“Well, apparently he doesn’t,” you pouted, the string of tears threatening to spill over once again. “I confessed to him everything I was feeling, and he just…didn’t say anything. Nothing. Not a thing. He just stood there and stared with the same face he uses for everything…”

“…And then what?” he asked. Straightening your back, you gaped at him.

“What do you mean, ‘and then what?’” There the tears were again. “Then I backtracked, telling him that he didn’t really need to respond, and I got the hell out of there!”

“___…”

“It was so awkward…” Mumbling and staring at the wood grain on the floor, you wrapped your arms around yourself. “Anyway, I just wanted to be depressed for a bit, and you were the only person I could talk to.”

Renji blinked at you, but gave wry grin. With a practiced motion, he pulled a bottle of sake out from somewhere in his desk, poured you a cup, and you talked for hours about everything except a certain captain with slate grey eyes, and the outward emotional depth of sekkiseki. By the time you were more content with the situation, it was into the wee hours of the morning, and you and Renji were both exhausted. Bidding him a good night/morning, you allowed yourself a fitful night’s rest.

Upon the morning, you groaned at the sight of your puffy, red-rimmed cry-eyes, and spent the majority of your morning routine trying every home remedy in the book that promised to reduce the swelling. In the end, they’d only gone down a fraction, and you made up for the rest with makeup. With a huff of resignation, you made your way to work with a forced hop in your step, hoping that the effort of trying to be happy would eventually rub off onto your actual person, and promised yourself that it would be a productive day. No matter what happened with your obscenely handsome, stoic, mentally draining Captain would be in the past, and you would act like nothing had happened. After all, you did feel a little better after unloading your feelings on him, and he wasn’t one to let small things get to him, or affect his work.

While fulfilling your usual duties of filing, completing, and chauffeuring paperwork from captain to captain, you were confronted with Byakuya several times, and every time you noted his lack of…affliction. You weren’t really expecting him to be visibly shaken by your confession, but you were expecting awkward eye-contact, or even curt speech, but no. There was nothing to show that he felt anything other than apathy about what transpired the evening before, not even the avoidance of eye-contact. And to be honest, that hurt more than being rejected. He could at least act like he felt some kind of remorse, but it seemed that even that was wishful thinking.

You took a deep breath as you straightened a stack of papers, rifling through them to see which ones needed the most attention, when there was a knock on the door.

“Renji…” you muttered when you turned around, a halfhearted smile pulling at the corner of your lips.

“Expecting someone else?” he teased, sauntering inside the way he often did–oozing an odd mix of nonchalance and confidence. “I thought your eyes were gonna pop out of your head.”

“Ha ha.” Rolling your eyes, you handed him the stack of papers in your hands. “These need to be signed by both you and Captain Kuchiki. Afterwards, I’ll handle the delivery to Head Captain.”

Taking the papers, he shot you a knowing look, and leaned back against the desk. “You know, not for nothing, maybe try talking to Rukia. She might have some insight on what Captain is thinking.”

A pang went through your chest; you didn’t know how you would fair talking to the younger sister of the man you were infatuated with. Then again, it could be worth a try.

“It’s really okay, Renji,” you replied with a small shrug. “It just wasn’t meant to be, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Renji stood up straight, brows furrowed with concern, ready to argue that point.

“But–”

“Renji,” you said, giving him a tried and true smile. “Thank you.”

You stared at each other for a moment, and Renji was the first to break contact. Crossing him arms over his chest, papers in hand and ready to walk out the door, he heaved a sigh.

“For what it’s worth, ___, there’s nothing wrong with you. Any man would be lucky to have you.” Then he walked away, leaving you to your thoughts.

Later that day, during lunch, after finding yourself a small, secluded little area to eat, you thought about what Renji said again. If you were really as “worth it” as he seemed to think, maybe giving Rukia a visit would be the best course of action.  As you mulled it over, chewing your food slowly whilst staring into space, you choked when came:

“Hey, ___.”

Coughing and eyes watering, you looked up to see Rukia herself looking at you with a grin. “R-Rukia!?” you exclaimed, inhaling little bits of food again, repeating the cycle.

“The one and only,” she replied, taking it upon herself to take a seat. “I heard you wanted to talk about something.” Blinking, you gaped, then blushed, then swore.

“Dammit, Renji.” Wiping the food from around your mouth, you sighed irritably. “That loud mouth.”

“Always has been,” Rukia agreed, pulling a chuckle out of you. “So, does this have anything to do with my brother?” 

“Straight to the point, then,” you muttered. Taking time to gather your thoughts, you tidied up your lunch mess, and leaned back against the trunk of the tree you were sitting under. “Yes, it does. I wasn’t even sure if I was going to talk to you about it, because it’s not like I’m looking for you to put in a good word for me or anything.”

There was silence, and that was okay. You didn’t want any pointless lip-service, and you appreciated that Rukia always seemed to think before she spoke. 

“Remember how I told you my brother was married before?” she asked, staring out across the courtyard.

“I remember. I remember feeling so sad for him, and thinking that it had to have ruined him when it happened, but I also thought that he always seemed incredibly well put together even though he lost someone so dear to him.” You glanced over at her.

“Right, so I think what his problem is, is that he’s not sure how to move on from her memory. Because I know he wants to.”

“…What.” you asked, your eyes wide.

“Byakuya’s been…off today. This morning, he spilled a cup of tea into his lap. Twice.” Rukia smirked. “I know you confessed yesterday, Renji told me. So give my brother a while to come to terms with his own emotions, and see what happens, because I personally think you two make an adorable couple.”

Before you knew it, you were hugging Rukia, feeling much lighter than you had all day. You spent the next few days inseparable as she told you about the clumsy, listless Byakuya that delighted and saddened you, and when two weeks passed, you weren’t at all surprised to get a summons from your captain.

“So, where are we drinking tonight, ___?” Renji teased, knowing you didn’t care. You probably wouldn’t drink much anyway, but it was fun to hang out with your friends. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” you started sarcastically, “maybe–”

“___,” came that cool, commanding voice you knew too well. “Do you have a moment?” An order phrased like a request. 

Renji gave you a knowing wink, and patted your shoulder. “I’ll catch you later.”

Nodding, you turned around with a smile. “Yes, Captain?”

Without a word, he turns around, heading back into his office, and you follow. It feels like an obscenely long time until Byakuya has situated himself, taking care to organize papers, fix his scarf, and point you to take a seat. Meanwhile, your heart was hammering in your chest, because what could he want? 

“In regards to your…confession the other day,” he begins, catching your eye, “I didn’t…dislike it. I was merely caught off-guard.”

“Well, that doesn’t happen often,” you thought aloud, then blushed. “Sorry…”

Byakuya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. “I had my own…feelings developing that I needed to come to terms with, your confession merely made me confront them sooner. And I’m sorry. I clearly hurt you that day.”

“Oh, uh, no–” you tried, but he shot you a look.

“Do not try and lie,” he scolded. “I can read every emotion that crosses your face.” 

You blushed, and couldn’t help but ask, “You spend a lot of time looking at my face?” You weren’t trying to be cheeky, rather it made you giddy that he could read you like that. 

“Yes, well,” he replied, quirking an eyebrow like this conversation was a lot harder than he had anticipated. He took a deep breath. “I was married before, her name was Hisana. After she passed, I didn’t think it was necessary or required that I marry again, and I’m still not sure how to approach love…” He paused, looking somehow conflicted and resolute at the same time. You kept quiet, not letting on that Rukia had told you before.

“I suppose I felt like I was betraying her memory, but after speaking with Rukia, and doing some thinking, I don’t think Hisana would want me to be unhappy.”

You could feel your heart fluttering erratically. This could not be happening, could it? Was he really about to say what you thought he was going to say?

“That being said,” Byakuya continued, almost nervous, “I would like to take things slowly. That is, if you’ll still have me, ___…?”

Stunned into silence, you could only stare at him in astonishment. Trying to swallow the enormous lump in your throat, you opened and closed your mouth, nothing coming out. A thousand thoughts swirled through your mind while you tried to process, even your hands were clammy. But, goddamn, you were happy! Byakuya, however, shifted slightly in his seat. 

“I don’t know how to take your silence,” he said, “but I hope it isn’t bad.”

“I-It’s more than okay!” you stuttered out. “It’s a lot more than I was expecting, but I’m really happy.”

Byakuya gave you a small, but sincere smile. “Then, would you accompany me for a walk this evening?”

“I’d love to,” you smiled. “Where?”

“I will pick you up,” he replied, standing. His grace and dignity had returned in full force from his earlier nervousness, as you’d deemed it, and he offered you his arm as he came around the desk. “Let me walk you out.”

On cloud nine, you took his arm and strolled leisurely to the front of the barracks. When he stopped, he gave you a slight bow, saying that he would have preferred to walk you further, but he was already late for a meeting with the Head Captain. You shook your head, thanked him for walking you out.

“I will see you this evening,” he told you, then headed for the meeting hall. Suddenly, he paused. Turning around and walking back to you, he took your hand, kissing the back of it like a true gentleman. His eyes flicked up to your face, then he was gone again.

You stood there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, and once Byakuya was out of earshot, you squealed, and Shunpo-ed all the way to Renji to deliver the good news.


	13. Headcanons #4

**Collection:**

-Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki FWB headcanons  
-Shunsui Kyoraku SFW/NSFW headcanons  
-Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Shunsui Kyoraku mistletoe headcanons  
-Random Renji Abarai headcanon  
-Byakuya Kuchiki falling for low-class human  
-Shuhei Hisagi and Yumichika Ayasegawa cooking breakfast

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: I love the hc friends with benefits turns in love <3 Can you have the same thing for byakuya and toshiro please ? :)

_First of all, let’s get one thing straight: these are the two least likely characters to ever happen into a FWB situation. They’re both proud, a tad prudish, and would definitely prefer a true relationship versus a fuck buddy. They so similar, I like to think of them as something like brothers–who rarely, if ever, associate with one another._

_…_

_That being said, of course you can! These were so hard to write, oh my god ^^ As per usual, Toshiro will be aged up for this._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

–Boy, oh, boy, is Toshiro a tough nut to crack. It would takes  _months_  of strategic planning, plotting, and general schemery to get this man to even  _humor_  the idea of “friends with benefits.” However, considering the needs that arise when a man matures, and the schedule of the captain of the Gotei 13, once you’ve proven that you have substance and a brain, it would become something that he would look forward to to work off some steam. 

–While you would definitely be having sex, there would be periods either between sessions, or after you’re completely finished where you’d lay together, and he’d bask in the presence of another person. He'd get lost in his thoughts, wondering why he felt so relaxed around you, appreciating that being with you didn’t mentally exhaust him and really starting to get into the groove of this no-strings-attached thing.

–Nine out of ten times, your meetings will be at night because Toshiro is a very busy man with many important things to do, and he can’t afford to be distracted or seen in any compromising situations. (The other one time is the time you  _almost_  screwed in his office, but the idea of getting caught mortified him, and he’d taken you somewhere else.) That being said, as he’d subconsciously develop an attachment to you, your nights of passion would become more frequent. He’d take a little extra time with foreplay, be a little more open to making out, and really get going when your moans permeate the silence. He’d initiate more rendezvous, and something about you kick starts his passionate side. Translation: spontaneity becomes commonplace within you relationship, weirdly enough. 

–When it really strikes him that he’s broken the number one rule that  _he_ established, it would almost be a destroyer of worlds. Despite his frosty personality–-pun intended-–he’s really a gentleman. The last thing he’d want is to start any type of romantic relationship by using the person. Even given that you were using each other, there would still be this guilt at the back of his mind when he thought about it. He’d think about you more often while at work, scrawling across blank parchment. The brush would stop as his mind wandered to you-–your flushed cheeks, luscious lips parted on a moan of his name, the way your body moved in sync with his when he-– _NO_. Stopping that train of thought immediately, face aflame, he’d be ashamed that he’d let his mind wander like, and it would cause him ungodly amounts of embarrassment. He’d have to take a break, leave the office for some fresh air to clear his mind. 

–After this occurs several times, and Rangiku has badgered him about what’s gotten under his skin for the umpteenth time, he’d finally have a sit-down with himself to debate his options. By this point, there’s no turning back. Those flickering little emotions have now become a roaring flame, and his icy demeanor is not equipped for it. After working himself up, he’d seek you out, as he’d done many times before, and ask you to join him. During the day. For a walk. Flustered and flushed,  _eventually_  he’d tell you why he brought you out here, and  _eventually_  he’d bite the bullet and tell you that he wants you to be his-–and only his.

–  _“Yes, I’m aware of the rule I made, but I’m equally aware of the feelings I have for you.”_

–  _“…Well? Please. Don’t just stand there staring at me, this is hard enough as it is…”_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

–If it’s even possible, Byakuya is even tougher. He loved his late wife immensely, and he honors duty, honor itself, and dignity above most things. Desires of the flesh aren’t normally something that crosses his mind. However, that doesn’t mean they  _never_  happen, and some choice remarks from Rukia, and perhaps even Renji, have him re-evaluating his priorities. Rather, they cause him to have a more open mind, and when he stumbles upon someone like  _you_ … Well. He first has to work out some personal…issues with the idea, mostly morally. But after a century or so alone, he’s not completely against the idea of someone to be intimate with. He was once a short-tempered, easily riled, hotheaded young man, after all.

–Sex with Byakuya would almost feel like you were dating. It’s not in his nature to treat people without respect, so long as they’re not acting arrogant, therefore he wouldn’t ever just call on you, demand sex, and then leave. Despite the years of abstinence, he’s still very skilled, and uses every trick in the book to have you panting and shaking with your breathy little moans as confirmation of a job well done. He always takes the time to loosen you up with his fingers, lave his tongue across the sensitive flesh of your neck and chest, and take his time to slowly torture you with pleasure. He’s someone who gets off on your pleasure, so the foreplay is extremely important to his method. 

–Sex with him rarely, if ever, falls into the realm of “fucking.” He’s cool as a cucumber, but there’s an immense amount of passion within him-–it’s merely buried under the crushing weight of duty and expectations. His movements are often slow and searing, burning the memory of him deep into your bones. You’ll be thinking of him in the days that follow your trysts, and this is something that’s reflected on him. The downfall to his methods is that there’s an attachment that develops with every sigh you breathe, every moan you make, and every desperate murmur of his name on your pouty lips. 

–He’ll ignore the growing change in his opinion of you–from a person he used for mutual pleasure and release, to someone with a name and face that burns themselves into his mind–but unconsciously projects those feelings onto you during coitus. His lips linger a little too long on your throat, he spends a little too much time gazing at your face as you writhe beneath him, and takes a little too much care in helping you clean yourself up afterwards. It’s after you leave one night that it hits him like a ton of bricks, and he spends the hours into the morning overthinking and over-analyzing until he’s reached a verdict: he wants you, body and soul.-

–He’s stubborn when he’s reached a decision, as anyone who knows anything about Byakuya Kuchiki knows. When he invites you out again, he tells you there’s a change of plans, and that you need to talk. Prior to then, you’ve always met somewhere other than the Kuchiki manor for reasons pertaining to his family, so when he invites you over for the evening, it’s easy to get nervous. You walk through the gardens in silence, but it’s important that the man really works through what he’s going to say and how. Perhaps it’s a little too forward, and too formal when he finally confesses what he’s been feeling, but that’s just Byakuya.

–  _“If you’ll have me, then I’d like to start over. A real courtship where my feelings for you are transparent.”_

–  _“When? … You’ve likely been someone special to me from the very beginning.”_

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Aye~~ Can we get some more shunsui kyoraku head cannons tho?

_Oh, no! Not head canons for my sun and stars, the love of my life!_

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

**SFW**

–He loves to call you cute pets names, namely sunshine and/or sweetheart. In case you hadn’t already noticed, Shunsui is just as sweet as Jushiro, and a lot more forward about it. Romance is his forte, and in addition to that, he absolutely loves the fuck out of you. So much so that his feelings occasionally overwhelm him, and pet names and cuddles show up out of nowhere. (Pro tip: he also loves if _you_  call  _him_  something sweet and intimate. Think Game of Thrones’ Daenerys and Drogo, or The Addams Family’s Morticia and Gomez, if you catch my drift.) 

–Drinking with him can go one of two ways: One, you drink just the two of you (or you spend time with him while  _he_  drinks, if alcohol isn’t your thing), and it’s casual, relaxed, you’re having a good time. It can include, but is not limited to, goofing around and acting silly (because inebriation is great for that kind of thing); discussing ideas/concepts/the world at large, think deep and philosophical; and a little bit of flirting. This is great for when you want to spend time together, especially because the two of you hanging out is just so completely effortless, as if you’ve known each other since the beginning of time. Or two, you drink with a third person, or a group of people. This usually includes Jushiro, though he doesn’t drink much if at all, and whomever might pass by wherever you’re gathered, because Shunsui’s a friendly guy with a the-more-the-merrier mentality. Rangiku, Shuhei, occasionally Rukia will join in if she’s free. But let it be known that there will be drinking.

–You may rarely see it or notice it, but at least once someone will tell you how much he gazes at you lovingly. He’s absolutely entranced by your entire being. He made fun of his late brother by saying that he really calmed down after he got married, but Shunsui’s really no better in the being whipped department. He’s a good multitasker, so he’ll be able to keep up his head captain duties, but also make ample time to stare and reflect on just how goddamn much you mean to him.

–If you’re younger than he is, or at the very least younger _looking_ , there’s a certain level of insecurity that’s always at the back of his mind. He will _never_ admit it to you, because making you worry, or making you sad isn’t something he ever likes to do. He often wonders if he’s right for you, what will happen in the future as he continues to age, and if you’d prefer someone younger. He doesn’t always think about this, and it’s hard to discern when he does. The best way to keep these thoughts at bay are to tell him on no uncertain terms that you love him; you love his body, you love his mind, you love his experience and expertise. If you tell him that you love it when he touches you, and that no other man alive could make your heart sing the way he does, a lump will form in his throat that he’ll have to swallow to control himself (caused by emotion or lust, you’ll never know). 

**NSFW**

–First of all, it’s absolutely no secret that Shunsui is a romantic, passionate man. He oozes sex appeal and charm, but he also has an obscene calming presence–when he’s not in the throws of passion. He favors positions that have you face-to-face, all the better for watching your expression as you lose yourself in his heated embrace, and fill the air with your hot, breathy moans of pleasure. To be sure, he likes nearly any position that makes you happy. His favorite, however, is the lotus position, wherein you’re in his lap, your legs wrapped around his waist/torso, arms slung around his neck while your fingernails dig into his shoulders. He likes to trace his hands up your back and spine in slow, torturous lines, leave kisses and marks on your chest and neck, squeeze your hips reverently, and bury his face in the crook of your neck all while his hips undulate rhythmically.

–Shunsui prefers slow love making as opposed to fucking. He’s very into body worship on both sides, and taking time to explore each other’s bodies builds up the experience just right, so that he’s the perfect mix of turned on, hot and bothered, and eager. Slow, sensual caresses of your body put his mind in a sort of trance, and his complete attention is zeroed in on  _you, you, you_. It’s the kind of love making that lasts for hours with short, intermittent cuddle breaks. Not to mention the aftercare…

–It makes him shiver if you scratch your fingers through his beard or chest hair. We’ve already discussed that he loves being face-to-face with you, so if you sit in his lap while you’re alone, placing sweet, sensuous kisses on his mouth, face, neck, shoulders, it’s worthwhile to also show a little love to the rest of his body. Sometimes he’ll suck in a sharp breath if you graze your teeth along the sensitive flesh of his neck and rake your fingers down his chest lazily. He’s also just as likely to take control in the bedroom as he is to let you do the same. If you have something in mind, let him know. He thinks it’s cute when you’re taking the lead, and while worshiping and spoiling you is something he enjoys, he’s also got a thing for power bottoms. Just saying.

–While Shunsui is romantic, he’s also fucking shameless. If you let it happen, more often than not he will try to take you in his office. He has standards, and wouldn’t ever try to take you anywhere like an alley, but his office is another non-secret turn on. Should you ever have to deliver documents or reports to the Head Captain, beware, because in all likelihood he will take advantage and try to entice you. He means well, because he’s absolutely infatuated with you, but he feels no embarrassment that people know you’re together. (Poor Nanao has walked in on you at least twice engrossed in the act, or at least the beginnings of it. She’s learned to stay away when you come for a visit, or to deliver things, unless it’s an emergency.) There’s no set place for coitus to occur, either. It’s happened in his chair, on his desk, in his lounge area, against the wall, you name it. It’s still his signature slow-paced intimacy, but on a slightly more exciting scale. Afterwards, he’ll marvel at the marks you’ve left on each other, and send you off with a gentle kiss and sweet words. 

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Can we get hcs for characters of your choice? Person they have feels for notices a mistletoe above the character's head and is trying to get our bleach babe to kiss them.

_You sure can! I decided on writing for three random characters, and used a random name picker to pick them ^^_

**Renji Abarai**

–Renji, as we know, likes to try and play it cool (keyword being “try”). While he’s cocky and smug in battle and with friends, or if things are already serious, romance is something that sometimes leaves him floundering. Sometimes he succeeds, others he’s a blathering mess. Being caught under the mistletoe would be one of those moments that his brain stops working because it refuses to process what’s happening. That tsundere personality makes him a difficult mark, but it’s totally worth it in the end.

–Being from the Soul Society, “Christmas” is a holiday that he knows little about since it’s a relatively modern, Western idea. Assuming his lover knew what it was, you would have to explain exactly what it was and why it was significant. 

– _“Oh, look! Mistletoe!”_

– _“Mistle-what? This plant?”_

– _“Yeah! You don’t know what it is? When two people get caught underneath it together, they’re supposed to kiss.”_

–Cue red face, because you’ve just knocked the wind out of him. Do you know that he’s into you? How did you find out? He’d stutter something about kissing, and try and play it off like it’s just some silly notion. 

– _“…You don’t want to kiss me?”_

– _“Huh? No! I mean, yes! I’d love to kiss yo–ack!”_  .

–Of course, you had to have planned for this all along. Also, Christmas was such a cute time of year to confess your feelings, and the mistletoe was obnoxiously convenient. Frustrated with his own lack of calm, he’d huff and straighten himself while looking you in the eye with a frown. He’d mutter something like “Mistletoe, huh?”, and with two firm but gentle fingers, he’d grasp your chin and steel himself for the moment your soft, winter-chilled lips meet his. Hotblooded as he is, his lips are warm and a little chapped, but they know what they’re doing. When you don’t pull back, he’ll wrap an arm around your waist to pull you tight against his chest, deepening the kiss with a groan.

–Once you’re both mostly out of breath, he’ll pull back with an impish grin, remarking on your flushed cheeks. He’ll hold your hand for the rest of the day, and he makes a point to step under every single bundle of mistletoe in town, in addition to the fact that suddenly every threshold in the Seireitei now has mistletoe hanging from it…

**Ikkaku Madarame**

–Depending on how he looks at it, he’ll either need more and less convincing than Renji (which didn’t require any real convincing, honestly…).On the one hand, random smooching with the person he’s got the hots for? Awesome! On the other, what the hell kind of weird tradition is that? That doesn’t make any sense. Why does this random sprig of dried plant dictate kissing, and is the kissing compulsory? What if you end up under the strange plant with someone you’d literally rather throttle than kiss?

–That being said, convincing him is rather easy. Had he heard about the mistletoe from someone other than you, the latter line of questioning would have been employed. But since it  _is_  you, he’s all for it. Much like Renji, also, he’s almost completely ignorant on human holiday traditions. After all, he’s only just managed to grasp that wearing around a wooden practice sword is considered abnormal behavior… 

–Though he’s a little more suave than Renji, if you were planning on using the mistletoe as an indirect way of confessing, you’re in for a bad time. 

– _“We’re supposed to kiss? Well, if you say so, ___. I didn’t know you felt that way about me!”_

–…He said arbitrarily. At this point you’ll have to be blunt, because he’s not very good at reading between the lines. While he definitely likes you, and assuming you’re not yet an item, he hasn’t yet devised a way to confess, so automatically there’s no way you could like him back if he hasn’t said anything yet. His logic makes no sense.

– _“Ikkaku.”_

– _“Hah?”_

– _“Just kiss me.”_

–Make sure you have a serious look on your face, because it will give him reason for pause. He’s not a complete moron. The teasing smirk will fall off his face, and he’ll cup the back of your head with this pensive expression. His kiss will be rough, exploring the contours of your mouth with his lips and tongue, another firm hand gripping your waist. It will be aggressive but oddly comforting, and it will leave you both breathless at the depth of feelings between you. When you part, that grin is back on his face, and he’ll rest his forehead against yours. 

– _“Hey, ___. I don’t have to wait for more mistletoe to kiss you again, right?”_

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

–Shunsui is much easier to convince, but comes with his own set of problems. As the Head Captain, it’s rare that he has a free day to escape to the human world, but it’s likely that at least one of the former Vizords, or someone like Rangiku or Hanataro, has an interest in Christmas/human things. They probably brought back some things to celebrate and lighten everyone’s mood, so mistletoe in the Seireitei is almost certain. Catching Shunsui underneath it, however, would be difficult. Nanao has banned it from the First Division after an…incident.

–Therefore, catching him by chance is unlikely, and direct measures will have to be taken. Trying to indirectly lead him to the nearest mistletoed threshold could work, but Shunsui is an extremely perceptive individual. He’d play along, but he’d kiss you before you get the drop on him, so if that’s what you’re going for, congratulations! 

– _“Maa, you’re so cute when you pout, sunshine.”_

– _“I’m sorry, ___-chan. You were working so hard to get me here, I couldn’t resist.”_

–But, if you were going for subtlety or a sneak attack, you should not do this. In fact, it’s probably a better idea to bring the mistletoe to him (you’ll just have to apologize to Nanao later…). Being bold with Shunsui always pays off, because sincerely showing him that you like him delights him to no end. So, visit him business as usual, hold the mistletoe over your heads, and plant one right on him while he’s sat at his desk.

– _“Merry Christmas~”_

– _“Clever minx…”_

–Immediately, you’ll be pulled into his lap–mistletoe forgotten–as he kisses you senseless, all sensuous passion and adoration. His warm skin and prickly stubble rub against your cheek, not entirely uncomfortable, but completely welcome. Nestled safely, cozily in his lap as you share kiss after kiss, and Nanao has to wait for several agonizingly embarrassing minutes to fill Shunsui in on the latest reports.

 

* * *

 

Renji HAS to have a goodbye and hello kiss whenever either of you part from the other. He won’t make a big scene if it doesn’t happen, but he’ll get pouty if he doesn’t get it. Neither of you know how this trend came about, but Renji is rather diligent about it, even if he’s in front of others. 

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Request for Byakuya galling in love with a lower class human? And how he would react to them asking him out all shy and scared of rejection?

_Oh, Byakuya. He’s this weird mix of softhearted and arrogant hardass. I love him, so let’s see…_

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

–In all likelihood, unless this human did something amazing, clumsy, foolish, or otherwise extraordinary, Byakuya wouldn’t give them the time of day. In addition, aside from all the bullshit that happened with Aizen, there aren’t a lot of reasons for him to visit the Human World unless there’s a particularly nasty Hollow. That being said, this human is probably associated in some way with Ichigo, Urahara, or Yoruichi, which is enough of a sign that it would be in his best interest to keep an eye on this person.

–Logistics aside, he would be in complete denial about any blooming romantic feelings for them. They’re human, they are of low class, they’re human… “They’re human” would be a reoccurring issue in his mind, for several reasons. First, their lifespans are significantly shorter than his own. Even though they would eventually end up in the Soul Society, who’s to say they would remember him? And he would also prefer that they grow old  _together_. Watching them wither, or them being aware of their own mortality, might put on damper on things. Second, where his family is concerned, they would be extremely disappointed in him if he were to marry yet another commoner–and one who was  _human_ , no less. 

–…But Byakuya has decided to do whatever the hell he pleases, so long as it doesn’t affect his position or family negatively, and falling in love isn’t likely to do that. He thinks too hard sometimes, and he tries to be heartless, but he just is not. Therefore, eventually he would throw caution to the wind–though, probably not all of it–and acknowledge these frustrating emotions. When they are the one to approach him, he’s a little taken aback. They’re shy and fumbling over their words, red all the way up to their ears, the whole nine yards. He thinks to himself, “ _It’s kind of…cute.”_  As pleased as he is with the development, it doesn’t register on his face, which scares them off a little bit. He would have to do something to halt their impending retreat, like encouragement for them to tell him what they wanted.

– “ _Um, Captain Kuchiki? I-I was just wondering, but I made too much lunch. Would…. Would you like to have some? With me, that is…? You don’t have to! I just thought I would share, and you were here, so…”_

–Shock. Lunch? With you? Ah, yes, they were trying to flirt with him. Sometimes he’s as dense as sekkiseki… He would agree, if only because it’d been quite some time since he’d last had a picnic. He would be surprised by the food’s preparation, how elegant it looked, and how pleasant the taste was. It would be an enjoyable endeavor, and he would spend the days that followed thinking about it and them. He would notice how his gaze always sought them out when he entered an area they were likely to be, how they were encroaching on this thoughts more and more, and that he felt at peace when they spoke to each other. It would be a slow, arduous process for him to consciously recognize his growing affection and desire. After Hisana, he wasn’t sure he was capable of feeling those feelings again, and yet there they were, soft, shy, and budding.

–It would require a lot of metaphorical soul-searching, but he is a man of action. No one else can make his decisions for him, and he would eventually proposition them himself, like ask if they’d like to go for a stroll, or ask about something trivial just to get to know them better. They always asked questions about his life, so he should return the favor, yes?–would be his thought process, even though he just wanted to learn more about them. It would be a slow burn romance, full of misunderstandings because he is stoic, and they are shy and perhaps a bit timid. He may be a man of few words, but he’s not a romantic novice–he’s just a bit rusty. At the end of the day, however, he’s loyal, surprisingly passionate, and protective, and they are the one to melt the ice surrounding his heart.

 

* * *

 

**Anonymous** asked: Can I request a headcannon for Shuhei and Yumichika. Cute couply things for cooking breakfast in the morning? Love you!

_What a wonderful request!_

**Shuhei Hisagi**

–We all know that Shuhei is one hell of a cook. He’s got the best mentor and the drive to please whomever will be eating his cooking. It’s a passion of his, like the guitar, albeit a little more practiced, so if you share his passion he would be absolutely thrilled! Cooking with you would be one of his favorite ways to spend quality time, especially since he gets to see your pretty face as soon as he wakes up. He loves to see your messy bedhead and hear your groggy voice. He loves that you’re both completely unwound, relaxed, able to take your time and create something together. 

–If you live together, or even if you’ve just spent the night, he’ll already have plans for breakfast running through his head as soon as he wakes up. What would be the most delicious, the most fun, perhaps the most romantic? He’d think of ways for you to help if you’re not really kitchen savvy, like cutting strawberries as a pancake topping or mixing batter. He’d show you the best way to cut them for maximum aesthetic and efficiency. If you have a good eye for cooking, he’ll ask what you’d like to make, tasks you’d like to handle, and what he’ll divvy unto himself. 

_– “___, I can handle frying the meat if you want to take care of the eggs?”  
– “Perfect! Just like that. If you cut them thin like this, they won’t roll off the top of the pancakes.” _

–Shuhei likes Japanese food, but he has a fondness for Western breakfasts, too. Something about the foreign, perhaps overly sweet, confectionery-like dishes cater to his taste buds–he’s got a sweet tooth, don’t tell anyone. Being with you always gets his heart racing, because damn if you’re not beautiful, and cute, and you’ve got flour on your nose.

–Cooking with him would be serious but playful at the same time. Shuhei is rather concerned with cooking something good, but he’s also over the moon spending time with you. He _will_ take every opportunity to be cute with you, like stand next to you while you’re both buried in your own tasks, occasionally nudging your shoulder and wiping whipped cream on your face. 

Do it back. He’ll swoon. 

And don’t worry, if breakfast turns out burnt and inedible, Shuhei’s extremely understanding, unabashedly assuring you that no one is good at cooking their first time, or “ _shit happens, no big deal._ ” That boyish grin will grace his beautifully scarred face, and that’s how you know everything will be just fine.

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

–Yumichika cannot cook. Do not let him alone in the kitchen. It’s more than likely he’ll set something on fire without someone else there to guide his actions. He  _might_  get a wild bug up his ass, feeling charitable, and attempt to cook you breakfast before you wake up (for something like your birthday). Don’t count on it, though. If by some miracle he  _did_  manage it, it would be inedible–just…don’t tell him that, if it happens. He’s quite indignant, you know. Additionally, he would just barely tolerate any attempt at teaching him how to cook, but he likes the aesthetic of chefs. (Remember the time he, Hanataro, and Rin had to ask Renji and Chad to taste the cake they made, since none of them had ever tasted cake?) He  _does_  want to make you happy, even if he’ll complain the entire time when he can’t get it right on the first try. Seeing you in all your beauty preparing food for the two of you flips some kind of switch in him, it’s like a gift. Point is, Yumichika is all for couples breakfast.

– He’s diligent about learning, albeit stubborn. Hellbent on mastering this new skill.

_– “Why do I have to cut it like this if it’s only going to be mixed into something else?”_  
– “Does it really matter how much of this I put in? More is better, isn’t it?”  
– “If it’s no good, just say so. There’s no point in cooking for you if it tastes awful.”

–Having never really experienced a Western breakfast, he might be reluctant to try it. He’s finicky about weird things–definitely seems to be the type of child who hated trying new food, if you ask me. Keep the recipe simple to avoid unnecessary frustration, despite the fact that he’s cute as hell when he’s frustrated. More than likely, Yumichika will settle for leaning against the counter, making salacious comments to you while you’re occupied. Really, he’s just enamored, hypnotized by the way your hands deftly handle utensils.

–If you aren’t any good at cooking, either, it will be harder to convince him to cook breakfast yourselves. If  _you_  have no skill, and  _he_  has no skill, then why would you waste your time when you could just as easily get something made for you by someone else? Just flutter your pretty eyelashes at him and he’ll concede with minimal grumbling. 

–Yumichika will be so pleased if everything turns out well, especially the things he made.  _Especially_ , especially if  _you_  enjoy whatever he made. He’ll insist on feeding you, watching your expression turn red and never relenting. That grin–you know the one–will melt your will, and he’ll be happy as a clam to watch you enjoy the meal. He’ll wait for the moment when there’s food on the corner of your mouth to wipe it away with his thumb and bring it back to his own mouth, eyebrow quirked. He’s decided that he likes cooking with you, and not for any reason pertaining to the food.


	14. Isane Kotetsu

**Cassie-steps** asked: Can I request a scenario for Retsu or Isane please? They have a s/o who has been in a coma for sometime for some reason. Everyday our lady takes care of the fem!/SO and although it seems futile now, their wish is for their beloved to open their eyes again. A Christmas miracle happens and they wake up, they don't have to spend their Christmases alone anymore.

_You sure can, my dear! I chose Isane for this one, because the ladies don’t get enough love on my blog._

* * *

 

It had been close to a year now. After what was supposed to be a routine mission in the Rukongai turned much more sinister, you were injured protecting your beloved Isane. From two different squads, you were the Fourth Division’s extra escort, and though Isane didn’t need your protection, it made you feel just a little better to be at her side. You loved the way she looked directing her squad members; that stern, concentrated expression, and the way she always had one hand on her hip making her regal and beautiful. You’d been together for what felt like centuries, and you always thought that she just…got you. You got each other, honestly. 

You knew that when she was fatigued, the only person she’d let see her weak and tired was you. She’d shyly sidle up to you when no one was looking and rest her head on your shoulder. Just the same, when you were angry, frustrated, or exhausted, she was always there to cheer you on with some sage advice and that beautiful smile. 

On that mission a year ago, it was just days away from Christmas. You two had decided that you would spend the day as the humans did, and you personally had drilled Orihime on human holiday customs so it would be perfect. On the way to the Rukongai, you’d spoken animatedly to Isane about how excited you were, how hard you tried, and that you couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she opened her gift. You assured her that it was just something small, but you wanted her to have it anyway. She had teased you, calling you silly, but you saw the small smile play at the corners of her mouth and the affection in her dark eyes. 

Upon reaching a clearing where Squad Four was supposed to aid some injured shinigami, something was…off. No one could put their finger on it, not even the skilled lieutenant captain herself. Everyone was on edge, and she worried about you even as she completed her duties. You could certainly take care of yourself in any normal situation, but this was completely abnormal. There should have at least been some residual reiatsu in the surrounding area, but there was nothing. Isane could feel nothing save for the shinigami in the clearing. Keeping her eyes peeled, she assisted the fallen with the rest of her squad, trusting you to have her back in an emergency. 

In the time it took to blink, the clearing was filled with commotion. First, it was a scream to Isane’s left. When she looked, the only thing remaining was a morbid painting in the dirt. She didn’t even have time to think about who it was before chaos ensued. Looking over her should, she didn’t need to hand out orders to you as you drew your zanpakuto to aid the others. Before she could voice that they needed to get the wounded back to the Seireitei immediately–

“Isane!”

Instinct guiding her actions, her blade was drawn and ready, but it was too late. Whatever Hollow had massacred their fellow shinigami was directly on top of her. In a blur of motion, you were there to take the blow of its ugly claws, sending a spray of blood and gore across the ground at Isane’s feet. You’d managed to deal it significant damage, but it was nowhere near defeated. You could no longer stand as the black faded in from the edges of your vision. Isane screamed your name, and the last thing you saw was a face of anger and hatred, and one single tear stain her porcelain skin.

The Hollow was defeated in record time, and Isane had to take a breath for that fact to settle in. She directed her strong gaze to the rest of her squad. “Get the injured back to the Seireitei immediately,” she repeated.

“Lieutenant, what about–?” They cast a glance at your unconscious form.

“I’ll take care of it. Now, move.”

There was more chaos once everyone reached the Seireitei. Three shinigami were pronounced dead on arrival, two were MIA, and one was presumed dead judging by the gory scene from the first scream. Doing her best to remain impartial, she instructed Hanataro to tend to you while she looked over some of the other patients in dire condition. However, Captain Unohana, ever astutely aware of everything, assigned Isane to your care with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She could have cried, she was so grateful, but there would be time for tears later. 

It took several hours, and she still required Hanataro’s help. It wasn’t pretty. Your mangled body broke her heart as she worked tirelessly for hours. Your feminine form looked more fragile than it ever had before. When there finally wasn’t anything left to do except wait for you to heal, she sent Hanataro away with her thanks. You were in the clear, your life was no longer in danger, so it was strange when you just…didn’t wake up. A few days passed, and she figured it was normal. These things happened, and Unohana wasn’t worried. Then it was a week, and then two. Then a month. Before she knew it, it had been an entire year. 

The preparations you’d both made for Christmas were never fulfilled, and your gift to her–sitting on your bedside table, wrapped immaculately to show your love–remained unopened. She couldn’t have cared less about the present. All she wanted was for you to open your eyes, and tell her everything was okay. The person she cried to when bad things happened remained unresponsive on a hospital bed. Isane checked your vitals every day. She caressed your cheek, smoothed your hair, and every night before she left she kissed your forehead, hoping that maybe that would rouse you enough to come back to her. She missed your warmth, your smile, your soothing words. 

Christmas Eve rolled around, and Isane was still by your side. She’d changed your bed sheets and clothes, and had gotten into the habit of telling you about her day. After all, coma patients could often hear and were aware of the outside world, they just couldn’t interact, couldn’t they? That thought alone broke her heart even more, but talking to you was the only respite she got.

“Hey, ___, it’s Christmas Eve,” she said gently. Smiling, she fluffed your pillow and fiddled with the flowers at your bedside. “Are you going to leave me alone again?”

She laughed derisively at her own joke, then took her permanent seat next to you. Propping her elbow up on the bed, she sighed. At least you looked peaceful, she reasoned with herself.

“Isane,” came her sister Kiyone’s voice. “I knew I’d find you here.”

Isane gave her a pained smile. “Here I am…”

The silence stretched on, deafening in the face of the falling snow outside.

“Are you going to stay here all night again?” Kiyone whispered, setting a concerned hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re worried, we all are, but you’ll make yourself miserable being all my yourself. ___ wouldn’t want that, and you know it.”

“But…what if she wakes up, Kiyone?” Isane mumbled, unable to help herself. “What if she finally opens her eyes, and I’m not there for her?”

It was silent for a moment again.

“I’m not going to force you. I know how close you both are, and I know how much you love her. Just… Don’t push yourself. You can’t help her if you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

With those parting words, Kiyone left quietly to talk to her captain, and Isane let out a sigh. Her sister was right: there was nothing she could do to make you wake up. If there was, she’d have done it a long time ago. She sat with you for another half hour, talking about everything and nothing, and left you as usual with a warm kiss to the forehead.

After a night out with her sister and some of the other members of the Shinigami Women’s Association, Isane was feeling just a hint better than the day before. A girl’s night had been just what she needed to reinvigorate herself, or so Rangiku had determined. They all supported her, and couldn’t wait for you to wake up and help them with their latest plot to sneak further pictures of the men around the Seireitei. 

Early that morning, you’d had a nightmare. Everything after that incident was a nightmare, honestly, but reliving the event was definitely awful. Choking on a scream, you’d awoken to a startled Hanataro checking your vitals, and the quick appearance of Captain Unohana herself. Breathing heavily, your hand clutched at the fabric of your clothes as you stared around the room in confusion. 

“W-What happened?” you got out after a minute of trying to remember how to move your mouth. Your voice was scratchy and rough from disuse, and your mouth felt like the deepest pits of Hueco Mundo. As Hanataro floundered for something to say, a look from his captain sobered him up, and he went in search of Isane.

“You were injured by a Hollow in the Rukongai,” Unohana stated calmly. “You saved Isane’s life, but sacrificed your own. Does any of this sound familiar?”

“…Vaguely,” you replied. You couldn’t remember the details, but the bigger picture was there. “How long was I unconscious?”

“It’s been over a year.”

“A  _year!?_ ” you asked incredulously, hoping that she was joking. Unohana never joked. 

It was at that time Isane burst into the room, panting as her hair was in disarray. Well, more in disarray than usual. It hadn’t felt like very long to you, but to Isane it had been a lifetime.

“___!” she cried, running to your side. Unohana excused herself quietly, assured that you were okay to catch up with your lover for the time being. 

“I-Isane…” you said, feeling guilty. Wrapping your arms around her tall frame, you buried your nose in the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry I made you worry… And I’m sorry I ruined our Christmas plans.”

“Idiot! I don’t care about that!” Pulling away to hold your face in her hands, she glared at you lovingly as the tears spilled down her cheeks. You stretched out your hand to wipe her tears.

“You were crying then…” you whispered. “For me.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” she hissed back. “And I don’t care about the gifts or the celebration, I just care about  _you_.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but it was quickly covered by Isane’s warm lips. You melted into her with a sigh, hands on hers hips pulling her closer by her shihakusho. She tasted like salt and booze, a taste that was strange to you, but it was still her. It made your heart beat quicker, and Isane slid her tongue along your bottom lip, unable to stop herself. Not much better, you obeyed eagerly, and basked in the attention of your girlfriend.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated once you’d parted, though you still clung to one another.

“Stupid~”

“So, I missed Christmas, huh?” Trying to lighten to mood, you grinned at her sheepishly. “Damn, and I was so excited about that gift.”

“Nothing can top what you’ve given me this year,” she replied, hugging you close to her. Confused, you made a noise.

“Christmas hasn’t passed yet?” you asked.

“ _Today_  is Christmas, ___,” Isane replied with a smile more radiant than the sun. As you gaped at her, she cradled your face in her hands again, and whispered “Merry Christmas…”

As the snow continued to fall, Isane closed her mouth over yours, and you shared in the affection between you. You were back, and Isane could hold you in her arms again, could kiss you again, could  _be_  with you again. It was by far the best Christmas ever. 


	15. Headcanons #5

**Collection:**

-Soi Fon and Kisuke Urahara reactions to Yoruichi Shihoin’s S/O  
-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez NSFW sad and neglected S/O  
-Cuddle headcanons for various characters  
-Shunsui Kyoraku fashion headcanon

* * *

 

**Cassie-steps** asked: Can I have hcs on Yoruichi's new s/o wanting to get along with Kisuke and Soi Fon? :) How would things go?

_Full disclosure, I started writing this months ago, and then something happened, like my computer died or something, and I lost everything I had for it. I was too pissed to restart it then, so here I am now! Lol Long overdue and without further ado~_

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Part I: Kisuke Urahara**

–Kisuke would be much easier to appease than Soi Fon. Almost too easy. While he’s definitely protective of his best friend, he also knows that she’s a terrific judge of character, so you’re in the clear in that regard. He’s also irritatingly flippant, so if you’re the easily riled type, it might take  _you_  a bit longer to get along with him. He’ll pick on you, and he’ll drop less-than-subtle innuendos about your sex life, and he’ll just generally be an ass. Really, that’s just his way of testing you. In his mind, if you can’t handle him, then you sure as hell can’t handle Yoruichi, and quite frankly, don’t deserve her. 

–With Kisuke, it might actually be worthwhile to state plainly that you want to get along with him. Tell him you’ve heard great things about him, that Yoruichi regards him as her most important friend, and that you’re interested in learning  _why_  they’re such good friends. That being said, stating your intentions outright guarantees absolutely nothing. While he’s a very rational mind, he’s also the type to follow his whims into the lion’s den if it strikes him. He could either take pity on your earnestness or exploit it–it all depends on how he’s feeling that particular day. 

–All in all, though, he won’t hate you just to hate you, or dislike you just because you’re dating his best friend. First of all, Yoruichi would chastise him for it. Second, it’s not in his nature. He’s a live-and-let-live kinda guy, and he doesn’t really hate anyone. (There are exceptions to the latter, of course, but that’s a discussion for another time.)

–He WILL ask you about your sex life. Period. Kisuke’s curiosity is a plague on those around him, and his constant need for mental stimulation will lead him to teasing when it’s not otherwise occupied by his many experiments. And really, it depends on your personality what kind of response you’ll evoke from him. A shy, perhaps even timid, innocent personality will elicit a much kinder response. Likely something akin to the way he treats Ururu. A brash, confrontational, excitable personality will draw out his mischievous, needling side. He’ll treat you exactly how he treats Yoruichi, and she’d be pleased that the people she loves most are getting along. 

**Part II: Soi Fon**

–Oh, my, have you got your work cut out for you. It’s not news that Soi Fon worships the ground Lady Yoruichi walks on, to the point that she loathed Kisuke–and even still does, to a point–when they were first introduced.  _Continued_  to find him troublesome and cheeky when he acted so familiar with Lady Yoruichi, etc. It’s also not a far stretch to state that she has a crush (*cough*  _obsession_  *cough*) on Yoruichi, either. Whether you’d like to take this as romantic, platonic, or extreme respect and devotion, the fact remains that there will be hostility between you. If not initiated by you, certainly initiated by Soi Fon. 

–Yoruichi would do her best to curb Soi Fon’s outward dislike for the situation (a word which here means “you”), and Soi Fon would desire to like you because it would please Lady Yoruichi to have you two get along. Neither of these things would be very useful, however, because Soi Fon is steadfast in her decisions and actions. Really, your only choice is to continue to treat Yoruichi like she’s gold, love and cherish her, and while Soi Fon may never  _truly_  like you, she will come to terms with the relationship.

–Once that happens, which could take  _eons_ , you two will have a strange frenemy relationship, wherein you can ask for advice on how best celebrate Yoruichi’s birthday, what she’d like best as a gift, or what her favorite foods are, etc. Soi Fon, objectively, might not be the most helpful, often suggesting cat figurines/plushies/paraphernalia, but she would genuinely try to help you out. After all, it’s Lady Yoruichi we’re talking about! Anything done for her is in the realm of things Soi Fon is interested in. 

–Regarding sexual matters, Soi Fon is stuck in a state where she wants to know everything that happens, but absolutely does  _not_  at the same time. She is jealous that Yoruichi spends so much time with you, but accepts that you are someone precious to her. As frenemies, she’ll be on your side, defend you, protect you all for Lady Yoruichi, but also find your presence mildly irritating. She’ll know when you two have had an intimate night, and she’ll fidget all day long, battling with herself over whether or not she should ask you how it went and what happened, or if she’d rather remain ignorant.

**Wrap-Up:**

–Overall, Soi Fon and Kisuke will come to accept and acknowledge you. Kisuke will be much easier to become friends with than Soi Fon, as he’s generally laid back and accepting. Soi Fon would take goddamn forever to win over, and that’s really only because she loves Yoruichi to death. Under normal circumstances, while prickly, she’s not unreasonable, and you would have a much easier time getting to know her. Noting who you’re dating, however, she has placed a wall between you that might never fully disappear, but it will become more like a curtain than  _sekkiseki._

_–_ Yoruichi will have minimal involvement in resolving the tension between the three of you. She would introduce, coo over you in that teasing manner she often performs, and intervene if things got hostile (mostly between you and Soi Fon), but would otherwise trust that you three could work it out. You’re all adults here, and she chooses those she favors carefully. When Kisuke starts getting closer to you–jokingly, of course–Yoruichi–equally joking–would wrap her arms around your waist possessively and declare, “ _Nice try, Kisuke, but she’s mine. I’m the only one who gets to see her cute face when she–”  “Okay, okay! That’s enough, please!”_

–Laughs all around. Except there’s a distinct black aura coming off Soi Fon…

 

* * *

 

**Lizzy060402** asked: So i just found your blog and fell in love with it! So could i request Grimmjow reassuring his s/o bc she's feeling neglected and unloved? It doesn't matter if its nsfw or not i just know that it'll be fantastic!!!! (Sorry if you got this twice the page decides to reload on me)

_This got a lot dirtier than I intended, but I think it turned out well!_

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

–Grimmjow is…not the most observant individual in the universe. It would take him a while to pick up on your emotions because, as an arrancar, he doesn’t understand them (assuming you’re human/ _possess_  human emotions, that is). He understands “love” about as well as you would expect someone who isn’t human would grasp the concept. Additionally, his capacity to notice depends on how well you’re able to conceal your emotions from him. If you’re not so good, and the type to ignore your boyfriend when you’re upset, he’ll be grouchier than usual, almost immediately hostile and demanding to know why you’re giving him the cold shoulder. On the other hand, if you’re  _too_  obvious about it, whining and crying about it…he’ll still be grouchy.

_–_ Once he’s noticed, he’ll have all the tact of, well, Grimmjow. Which is to say, none at all. Sure, he’s been off gallivanting around who-knows where, or hunting after Ichigo while leaving you at home, but you’re not so weak that you’d be depressed about not seeing him for a little while. Right? Unfortunately, if you were looking for him to read your mind, you are with the wrong man. 

–“ _Why the hell are you moping? What’s the problem?”_  

–Be blunt. Explain to him that you want more attention, or that if he has no intention of spending any time with you, then what are you even doing together.

–Asking why you’re together and insinuating you part will get his attention. Lose something that is  _his?_  Not in this life! (He also isn’t intentionally trying to hurt you, he’s just self-centered.) Grimmjow still won’t be one hundred percent sure how to go about reassuring you, but know that it will involve sex the likes of which you have never felt. He is absolutely dreadful at comforting you. He’s bad with words, not at all of a fluffy personality. His idea of comfort, as stated above, is fucking you thoughtless against the nearest surface. You’re feeling unloved? Lonely? _Let’s rectify that._ Boom: sex. In his mind, with how much he craves the feel of your body, both wrapped around him and  _wrapped around him_ , and how much time he spends blowing your mind, what are you left wanting?

–So, assuming you’ve brought it up to him that, dammit, you want attention, you had better have prepared yourself beforehand. Grimmjow will let this eerie calm pass over his features, pinning you with those predatory blue eyes and a snarl wrinkling his nose. Before you can even process what’s happening, his hard body is pressed against you, trapping you between him and the wall behind you. Your hands will immediately be pinned above your head in a vice grip, already sore from the excessive force he’s used to keep them there–force that is ultimately unnecessary, considering you’re unlikely and unwilling to escape him, anyway. The solid mass of his mask will dig into the sensitive flesh of your throat where he’s started leaving bite marks and hickeys, laving his tongue against your pulse, growling in your ear, “ _You’re mine, and don’t you dare forget it…”_  

–You’ll have to clean up the shredded remains of your clothes later on–they never stood a chance. Grimmjow will claim every square inch of your body with his hands and mouth, demanding that you let your voice out, spread your legs, call his name,  _feel_ everything he’s doing to you so that you never forget. He’ll be merciless in his ministrations; you’re nipples are overstimulated and red, your knees are shaking from the unending tide of his aggressive fingers, and your throat burns from being unable to silence yourself. He’ll take his time just to make sure your mind’s so thoroughly lost in the clouds before he finally plunges so  _deep_  into you that your voice hitches before you choke on a guttural moan. A filthy, depraved, debauched sound that would normally cause you to recoil in utter embarrassment, but you can’t for the life of you fathom why you should care in that moment. 

–Grimmjow will chuckle low in his throat, grinding his cock into you just to watch your eyes cross while he turns that sadistic grin on you without remorse. Hands gripping your thighs with bruising strength, he’ll hoist you up onto his hips, just so he’s got the best angle, before lifting you off his length almost completely and impaling you again. It’s a ruthless pace, jarring and violent. You’ll want to hold onto him for dear life, fingernails digging into his back, nearly  _screaming_  in pleasure. And that’s that. You’ll be occupied for the next  _several_  hours, because he won’t stop until you’re feeling thoroughly “loved.” He still doesn’t understand why you’re so bent out of shape about it, but he gets sex and you get reassurance, so…win-win. 

 

* * *

 

_Cuddle headcanons! Because I suck at updating, but I want to give you guys something, because I love you all! (Also, I plan to do something that I_ hope _you all will like for hitting 1,000 followers in just over a year! I actually hit that milestone several months ago, but I wanted to do something for it, and I just never got to it. I’m sorry…)_

**List of absolute cuddle bugs who will in no way deny it:**

–Jushiro Ukitake  
–Shunsui Kyoraku  
–Shuhei Hisagi  
–Sajin Komamura  
–Yoruichi Shihoin  
–Isane Kotetsu  
–Yasutora “Chad” Sado  
–Rangiku Matsumoto  
–Rojuro “Rose” Otoribashi

**List of cuddle bugs who will vehemently deny it if asked, but actually love it a lot they just hate being teased about it:**

–Renji Abarai  
–Rukia Kuchiki  
–Kensei Muguruma  
–Ichigo Kurosaki  
–Tetsuzaemon Iba  
–Toshiro Hitsugaya

**List of cuddle bugs who use it as an excuse to grope you** :

–Ikkaku Madarame  
–Kisuke Urahara  
–Shinji Hirako  
–Rangiku Matsumoto*  
–Yoruichi Shihoin*  
–Shunsui Kyoraku*

 

* * *

 

Headcanon (that’s totally inspired by Queer Eye):

Shunsui definitely has a boho fashion sense when dressed in modern human clothing. Striped t-shirts under casual, worn jackets/blazers with elbow patches; swanky loafers paired with slim pants that make him appear taller; an ostentatious, floral print, collared shirt under neutral sweater so that you can only see the patterned collar and parts of the bottom of the shirt.

This is only one side of a coin, however. That would be casual but elevated fashion. Easy for a man who loves the lazy lifestyle. But he’s definitely also drawn toward a smart and sharp suit-type situation. Nothing too stiff, of course. Some nice charcoal grey slacks, a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons not done up completely, and a vest to match the slacks. A loose tie if he’s feeling it, because he has a fascination with so-ugly-it’s-fashionable ties, but he often times feels too constricted. (But he knows just how much his s/o melts for him when he loosens it and takes it off…) Really anything that lets him look good, but feel free.


End file.
